Magical Hotel
by Aeonmaster Aeroza
Summary: Dracula, the owner of Hotel Transylvania, has new charges under his name and oddly to boot, is the Chosen Child of Balance. How would the Heiress of the Potters: Traya, handle growing up within a Hotel with monsters, and unexpected things occurring within her life, and also dealing with not one, but two prophecies?


**Announcement:**

This was also on my mind as of late guys.

So yes this is a Hotel Transylvania (All 3) and a Harry Potter (Female) Crossover mostly; with hints of other works and whatnot that contain Monsters. Example: Monster High, Goosebumps, etc… (Some inspiration is from other works in the site, but can't recall what or who they were, and other sources as well that do exist).

So this is going to start out a year before the 1st movie takes place; in 2011 (Which I think is perfect as Johnny is a tech geek along with a DJ a year later or close to it), and the female Potter is named this time: Traya Alexis Potter or "Tap" as a nickname. Also "Alexis" is really to honor my eldest nephew (12 going on 13 in March, 2019), "Alexander" yet as a girl for a name, hehe. This story is also dubbed as a "High-T rating" as it will depict certain things as such; but not actions that's eventually down in way-later chapters.

There isn't that much to detail on things, but the hint for female Harry Potter is that she would be around seven, and well… There will be an evil Dumbledore and one other involved alongside Voldemort. But other than that for spoils, she would be paired with mostly Monster Girls as both a Zing/Soulmate Bond. And lastly as a minor hint, this is AU, so Voldemort started way earlier on his campaign; that way, things could stay the same for timeline as such for Hogwarts… My way.

Now to get this away, I won't be posting Announcements since this beginning chapter would handle things all by itself; plus all the information from my other works goes to this as well in knowledge. I would do so, however, if it was deemed important or the start of the next movie for the Story itself, and perhaps at the end, the Pairings currently for Traya.

Lastly, I do not own any given franchise (Hotel Transylvania, Harry Potter, etc…) But my own plot ideas and whatnot, and OC's (Which some from my old works or new maybe ending up in this), and I would allow OC's of others to be used in their own works as well (Once submitted to me to use, and listing whoever done so; Either made-up it from their own works).

Now… On with the story!

Soulmates/Zing for Traya Mentioned: 3/10 in this chapter.

(I noticed there was some mistakes in this and Game of Realms, so I will update them, and then resume working on my works guys)

* * *

_**July 31st, 2005; At the outskirts of a forest within Transylvania:**_

A woman sighed while hiding in some ruins from two demon-masked men with swords; with the woman inwardly cursing her husband's luck at then being separated by that strange man.

She was a beautiful woman. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. She wore robes, however, that was ebony and made from strange silk while holding onto her stomach since the woman was pregnant; in fact, closely overdue.

This was Lily June Potter née Evans, and she was not at all having a great day.

Firstly they were having fun with a private picnic somewhere new for their personal time to themselves; between her and her husband before they were snuck up by a armored man that demanded to take her by force, and one thing led to another as she ran as fast as she could while also using magic since she; like her husband, are Natural Born Magicals. Second, she had a feeling that he didn't make it or was possibly knocked out from their bond they shared. Lastly, she grew worried since they were not at all like Voldemort's own crew he made, for sometime; the Death Eaters, to which Bellatrix Black wasn't thankfully part of yet ended up missing during their seventh year in which she would hope her Non-Blooded yet Magical Sister would have been here to maybe aid her at the time.

Anyways, off topic.

Lily stifled her groans as her stomach churned with her also hearing one of the men pass by her hiding spot, within a hollow tree, while she silently sighed with relief before quieting once again at seeing one coming back, paused, and left.

Thinking it was safe, she hesitated but gotten out of the white birch before holding back a scream as she was grabbed harshly by one of the two men who chuckled at her antics, "The Master did state that you would have pulled this kind of stunt, from overhearing his Pawn's Words of how much of a spitfire you are," the one with a black and white demon mask stated while the other; with a yellow one, wordlessly signed to that man; with him nodding as well, "We would have more time as our colleagues distract your husband while we finish the job: Killing you and the infant within as The Master fears of the Hidden Prophecy." Lily's eyes widen at that while she also paled, and then stuttered fearfully one word, "H-How?"

"We have our ways, Woman," the black and white masked man stated to her as they then grabbed the odd rope that stunned Lily, and she was also unable to move while watching helplessly as they then tied her to the very same tree; near the roots, and had her spread out. Then the yellow masked man got a dagger; to get her to try and struggle yet all she could do was yell for help, "Scream all you want; There is no one going to save you at all, Miss Potter." Not known to them, a odd, pitch-black bat that had all-red eyes was minding his own business and was returning to the Hotel yet heard the screams of Lily, and was also curious yet hid nearby while being shocked at seeing them treat a pregnant woman like this, and overhearing a odd Hidden Prophecy… "Now to kill you and the infant, once and for all!" The black and white masked man stated aloud; with the bat narrowing his eyes while declaring to himself, "I don't think so."

The bat quickly swooped down and made the attacking man miss while also knocking them down, and shifted into a man. The man himself was pale skinned, had blue eyes, pointy ears, pointy teeth and short black hair that is slicked back on his head. He also has quite a long face. He also wears a black tuxedo with a black cape and the inside of his cape is also fuchsia-purple, along with black dress shoes.

This was Dracula, the very Dracula who owns a Hotel close by... And is also a Vampire.

The yellow masked man widen his eyes as to who this man was while the black and white man scoffed, and to bewilder both Lily and Dracula, gripped his sword and called out the word, shift, and the blade changed into a medieval looking, double-headed ax that gave off a green mist, and began charging right at the Vampire. Dracula, however, easily dodged the blow and with an energized fist, sent the man right into a few trees while the yellow masked man looked at that, and then wordlessly jingled his own sword as that shifted into an Ancient Japanese Nagata of sorts, before swinging and trying to stab Dracula.

Dracula merely yawned while stating then in a accent with English mixed; to know he lived here mostly; also soundly a little like Adam Sandler as well, "Is that all you fools can muster against the Prince of Darkness? Then take this!" He became a mist and swirled around the yellow masked man; who dropped his weapon to then make Lily startled at her spot as it suddenly dismissed in a green light of sorts while the soundless man also began whacking blindingly all around him before he was rammed, hard, into a tree limb.

The other man came back while doing a battle shout yet Dracula; back as a man, easily dodged and tripped him.

He ducked though while easily; in speeds not known to man, untying and also grabbed Lily away from a green light of sorts that nearly harmed her, by a dark-purple, dragon masked man now joining the fray while also being at least nine feet in height, and was heavily played in obsidian armor decorated by design, of a dragon.

Dracula though froze as they stared at each other's eyes and he felt to his shock not a special event for monsters, but of one other he heard was rare: A Family Zing. _Oh boy, now I have a reason to protect the woman before me now_, Dracula thought quickly while glaring at the tall man who summoned a jagged, double-edged cross blade that had a dark feeling to it, and pointed it at Dracula while then stating in a deep voice, "Give me the Woman, and you may be spared by us, Prince of Darkness, since the Child within must be vanquished."

"Not on your own life, Mortal. Now... I suggest you get off my property and never return at all," Dracula states back yet before he could get a retort in, the tall man was blasted by a Spell by a man now arriving; looking somewhat battered by his outfit being robes like Lily's, but truly black with red and green lining inside. He was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back, and wore wire-rimmed glasses on his face, and was currently glaring at the tall man.

This was James Charlus Potter, husband to Lily, and to Dracula, his new Brother-In-Law.

"Stay away from my wife!" James declared while circling with his wand out, at the three men; the yellow and black and white masked men helped the taller one up, and Lily weakly states his name; to which he glanced in brief surprise of seeing Dracula yet pondered for later while aiming his wand still at them.

They all looked up when an odd insignia in a green design similar to Voldemort's calling, but of a red dragon with golden eyes roaring in the clearing to where they were at, and was confused with seeing the taller man telling them all, "We may have failed on the task, but we are still victorious at the Old Ruins." The taller man then tossed a strange, white ball into the ground that when smashed, instantly let out a lot of smoke and when it diminished, they were gone.

James was wary then while aiming his wand right at Dracula; who quickly placed Lily down gently and began stating to him with his hands up, "Whoa, now hold on-" "Lily, get out of here while I deal with another one of those men- Ouch why did you hit me!?" James began to state before Lily maneuvered herself to her husbands left side, and then slapped him hard in the face; amusing Dracula by this, "James be reasonable," she then gave Dracula a gentle look with relief in her orbs, "He saved me from getting killed."

"He saved you…" James trailed off before quickly deciding to place his wand back in his holster, and then gave him a thankful look, "You have my thanks, Sir, since Lily and I was merely out of England to get away from our other troubles as we recently arrived."

"It's no problem… Say, you don't happen to be Magical Users, right? From the British Colonies?" Dracula stated before asking them his curious question yet before they could state anything, Lily winced while grabbing her stomach, and they looked down as some sort of watery solution came from below; to make Lily widen her eyes while she states, with a wince, "James… It's time."

"Time for what- Oh sweet Morgana! Not here of all places!" James began to ask before he paled in realizing along with Dracula at this, and Dracula seeing they were at least a few yards secretly from his Hotel, decided then, "Come with me," Lily held in a wince while looking surprised as Dracula easily lifted her up, and had her in a decent position with James realizing who he might be yet decided to question it for later, since he was more concerned about his Lily Flower, gotten a broom he de-shrunk with Lily giving him a look for later; from him looking sheepish, and quickly left to the Hotel.

Once there in mere moments, they were stunned by the architecture the building has. The hotel itself is built like a castle, and it is surrounded by 400 acres of a haunted forest with the land of the undead around tall mountains also, and a moat full of piranhas; the hotel itself is also isolated by the moat and is located on an island in it, with only a bridge built to it. It is also secluded from the rest of the world and inaccessible to humans; well to humans with no magic that is, and the only way is if they followed any monster to said Hotel.

Once inside, it was hosting variations of many monsters, and one as such was currently looking for her father at an issue she was having in math; her math book on hand.

The girl is also a Vampire, and is currently looking like she is an adult yet she was in fact still not in year-like terms to Vampires; she was currently 112 years old. She has pale skin, blue eyes, and short jet black hair with bangs; resembling the man who was her father, mixed with her deceased mother. She wears a black turtleneck dress with long black fingerless lace gloves, black and red striped tights, and red converse. She also wears black lipstick matched with black varnished nails and dark eyeshadow.

This was Mavis Katie Dracula; Dracula's only child and daughter.

She saw him along with the other monsters, and was about to ask him yet froze while looking at both Lily and James, and felt the same thing her father did; knowing one thing: These were now her New Aunt and Uncle by Magical Decree, and the Family Zing.

"We need to get this woman to the Birthing Chamber, ASAP!" Dracula declared to get Mavis to drop her book and confuse the two magical couple; with Lily feeling a contraction and held her stomach area, came over while making them give Dracula a look for later as Mavis, Dracula, and some Crone Witches, led them quickly to the location within the Hotel.

* * *

_**Few hours later...**_

* * *

James along with Mavis and Dracula were waiting for the news of both Lily and the baby; since Lily felt weak and they explained things to James about the Family Zing.

"So… Lily's related to the Dracula Line by Magic, and not Blood?" James asked with Dracula nodding with a understanding look at the Male Wizard, and Mavis doing her math as she only has two more years till she was officially off school; home school that is, "Precisely. No matter what, I will protect anyone in relation to me; Regardless," Dracula told him in honesty.

James was about to reply until they all froze at hearing a familiar sound of a baby crying yet held down, with the entire castle feeling; to everyone's stunned look as a wave of magic followed that cry, and secretly, went all around the globe. Certain places and whatnot either perking up, awakening yet waiting, or becoming active; after long periods of time.

"Dad… Was that…?" Mavis trailed in shock with James still stunned, and Dracula only nodding while looking at James to make him sigh then, "We have to talk about what those Mortals stated about that Prophecy-" "Two actually, two Prophecies; One made by the Hogwarts Divination Teacher, and another by Odd Means." James states with the two Vampires giving him a look.

"How did that happen?" Mavis curiously asked a few moments later yet before James could speak, the door opened up and a woman that oddly resembled the Japan Lore, Hachishakusama; but secretly her eldest sister named Jarline; a tall woman with slender curves and limbs, yet had blonde hair and purple eyes with a decent figure; her chest being smaller then her sister by being a average D-Cup, came in with good news, and she was also trained to be a doctor; unlike her sister, who was sealed at least her third time by now, "The delivery went successful... But Miss Potter is passed out from delivery, and mostly from the stress she had earlier, Sir," she stated that pointedly to Dracula while worrying James over that as the Prince of Darkness only nodded. Jarline then looked at James then while telling him with a smile; surprising him as well by the gender of his child as it was rare, "Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have a healthy, baby girl."

She then escorted the three; knowing by Dracula's look, to the room as they saw the sweating and passed out Lily who was being checked over by Doctor Jekyll, currently, before becoming Mr. Hyde and yet still checking over Lily, and back, and seeing their perplexed looks, "Sorry Sir. Just the case of the Hiccups."

Nodding as Jarline gestures to the Hotels Hospice Crib, they saw the most precious baby there was looking at them all cutely; with her oddly having mostly James hair; but a mix of Lily's (If the light touched it to look Ebony-Auburn color), and resembling oddly enough to a young image of Chloë Grace Moretz; but with natural trimmed brows that were Auburn, and they oddly saw a strange birthmark on her left hand that was a dragon; with said red mark spiraling around her entire arm (The Head on the top part of her hand).

"Ahhh… She is so adorable," Mavis gushed out as James picked up his child who only cooed at them all before yawning, and going to sleep, "Indeed she does… But I really have no clue to name her at all," James admits while adoring his daughter that then fell asleep in his arms. He planned to call his child Harold James Potter as he knew mostly the Potter Family had males; not females, to which was rare itself.

Lily though woke up with her eyes glowing and stated a name, and laid back down while passed out to realize; Dracula that is, it wasn't normal naming, "Traya Alexis Potter…" "Lily, are you ok?!" James says while gently handing Dracula his newly born child; who woke up from the movement, and looked up at Dracula while his eyes soften at the look, yet winced while looking surprised at the strength she did when she began pulling his finger, _This child may have potential from what I mostly felt with that power of hers… _Dracula thought while gently rocking as he did for Mavis when she was an infant, and seeing his wife was ok, James saw Traya was in good hands, "Dracula… I don't really know how to thank you at all-" "Don't mention it… James, right?"

James nodded with him thinking of something yet looked at Dracula then, while sitting next to Lily as she was sleeping this time, normally, "Would you, um… Would you mind if we stay for the night; I need to take Traya and Lily to St. Mungo's, eventually. Since this location is also part of England Territory." Dracula was surprised at that along with Mavis, "Since when?" Dracula asked with perplexed surprise while James gave them a look of understanding, "You don't get out much, do you Dracula? I suggest you do as times may have changed a lot; Both magic and technology is possibly more advanced than you know, by now."

Dracula thinking of sending spy's mostly to the Human Side of things, only nodded while stating gently to James, then; Mavis asking to stay later on to maybe hold Baby Traya, "You and Lily may stay as long as you need, and we will see to it you can go to this St. Mungo's place, alright?"

Dracula used a little of his power to summon a chair for Mavis to sit, and told her while also surprising her as well, by her look to him, "I'll let you have credit for your current work if you see to James and Lily's need, Mavis. Considered this extra credit for… What do the Mortals call it… Home Economy?"

Mavis hugged her father before taking Traya; who only cooed at them within Mavis' hold, and Dracula sighed at the scene before leaving the chambers.

* * *

_**Halloween; Several Years Later (October 31st, 2011)**_; _**Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain:**_

"James! No, please, we have to leave!" Lily states with tears mixed with fearing for their lives while holding onto Traya, and her little sister at being a at least six months old and resembling a young Kiernan Shipka; but with natural auburn hair and eyebrows like Lily, and oddly silvery-amber eyes in a onesie that had deer images on it, just like Traya with dragons as James placed the three in a protective shield spell as a man was striking the barrier itself, with the odd sword he owned.

Said man was wearing devilish-like obsidian armor that you would also see as an example, to Death Knights in World of Warcraft's starting area, and had a evil-looking, edged broadsword with dragon-like stitching alongside another whom having pale white skin, a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with cat-like slits for pupils. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, snake-like slits for nostrils, and large hands with unnaturally long fingers; like spider's legs. He also had no hair or lips. He had long, sharp, pale blue fingernails, and took to wearing a black hooded cloak and several sets of elegant black robes and no shoes.

These were both Shadowknight Damien A. Shadowmend; the Leader of the Shadowknights, and Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., the Darklord and Leader of the Death Eaters.

"Take our children, and go!" James shouted to Lily before getting sent back by Damian; who laughed, and had a eerie, echo-like deep voice as he spoke to Voldemort, "These are your rivals, Riddle? They fail to compare to those I have fought with." Voldemort merely gave him a look while he made James scream in pain, from a wordless Cruciatus Curse, "They have kept into hiding all these years yet slipped up upon returning to this place, after all, you want the eldest and youngest child dead, as I do." Damian only nodded while coming over to James while eyeing the fleeing Lily and knew where she was heading by her personal Portkey Spell she invented, yet kicked James down while Voldemort Accio-Spelled James' wand to him, picked the in-pain man, and made him look at his glowing eyes for a few moments before tossing him pathetically a few feet away from him.

"I know where she went as a safe point; The man's mind was easy to get into," Damian states while projecting the same woods as long ago, via a vortex; for himself, "Then by all means, you head there. I need to see to… Personal business with Potter." Voldemort told the Shadowknight who merely nodded once, and left on a shadow-like mist, and James looking at him defiantly then killed him with the one curse he stated aloud, and then left his calling card within the area's sky, "Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

With Lily as she held Traya and her little sister, Danielle Athena Potter, within the same tree from long ago while confusing little Traya as she handed her a small toy chest; which was in fact a real one that was shrunk and held both hers and James personal things, and her notes/journals, "I need you to be a brave girl, Traya, and keep this with you. If anything happens to me or Daddy, this would be bound to you, ok?" That only confused Traya a little as Lily transfigured a twig nearby into rope while inwardly thanking James on getting their wands recently lifted a few months ago on being tracked, and attached the silvery-like rope through the chest, placed it around Traya's neck, and lastly gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Little Danielle was then starting to get fussy, so Lily then tried to sooth her; with Traya being scared, and she was just able to settle her second child easily before placing a finger to her lips while going wide-eyed at hearing heavy footsteps, only those with armor, close by. "Now where is that blasted Woman and two brats," stated Damian to himself; with making Traya jump in place by hearing him send an energy blast randomly in frustration at a few trees, and Lily silently comforted her while making sure Danielle was quiet, at the same time. They then heard the sound of a Wizard arriving for Lily to know it wasn't aid, and she was right, "I did my part for the foolish Potter… Now, let's locate and finish the task."

Traya then held her ears while they began blasting the area; the noise scaring her with Danielle looking ready to cry, and Lily trying to shush her, but she was too late as she did so before Lily covered her baby's mouth.

Suddenly, Lily yelped as she was dragged alongside her children out of the tree, and in the air, with her trying to struggle and reach out for them; both eldest and youngest children being scared before they began to cry at seeing Lily twitch from them witnessing this in air as well, while screaming as Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on her, and sent the children; with Traya catching her baby sister, onto a tree nearby while slamming her back onto it, and was on the ground. "Nice try Lily… I truly wanted to spare you mostly due to your creativity, but you see… You defied me for the last time! Regardless of your former friend's pleas of saving your life," Lily went wide-eyed at the Dark Lord while knowing full well who he was speaking about, "But first… I think the honor of truly killing you would be not I, but for him."

Damian took this que, and began to move forward while seeing Traya oddly glaring right at him as she held her little sister gently yet firmly, and drew his sword while telling the child; looking right at her in the eyes, and with them glowing in amusement, "If you were merely killed in the beginning, Child of Balance, then I wouldn't let you see as I strike your pathetic, Mortal Mother… Now!" Traya cried out with wide, fearful eyes; tears falling as Lily screamed from getting stabbed in the gut; a hidden smirk on Damian's face with Voldemort also laughing, while increasing the spell on Lily to weaken her even more.

It was at this point that Traya's Birthmark glowed an eerie red/green light, and she snapped as her eyes glowed, and a barrier protected her and her baby sister while her magic began acting up, majorly.

The two villains stopped what they were doing as Damian was slowly pulling his blade out of Lily; seeing she was poisoned by his weapons venom to only turn; like Voldemort was, while stating in irritation, "What now- No… It cannot be!"

Traya opens her maw wide to impossible lengths on what only a dragon would do; making Lily be stunned while Voldemort saw this, sent the Killing Curse at her yet to his own horror, she ate it in one, large gulp while her eyes also glowed that color. She then swallowed it before she opened her mouth quickly as Lily quickly yet painfully, hit the dirt by seeing the Killing Curse Energy be shot out of her mouth; within mere seconds, while instantly vaporizing Voldemort to a Wrath, and he fled quickly while a scar oddly resembling the Homunculus Symbol in Fullmetal Alchemist, was placed on the center of her forehead, and Damian jabbed his Weapon while standing his ground.

It was useless, however, as he struggled yet went wide-eyed as the beam was starting to disintegrate him as well, and quickly stated a spell while he was then vaporized, at the same time, and his weapon flew off and far away from the location.

Traya then closed her mouth before shaking her head, and seemed confused before she saw Lily cough up blood, and saw her eldest heading over to her; with now emerald/silvery colored eyes that became dragon-like, and was crying to herself from her seeing her Mama's state; with confusion.

"Traya… My Little Spitfire," Lily began yet coughed blood as she weakly maneuvered herself onto her back while hearing not to far the sounds of Wizards coming; in her mind, possible Death Eaters, "You… You need to go; I… I can't help you at this time…" "No, Mama, I need you," Traya; it seems to Lily, understood what was going on as her eldest child's tears fell easily onto the ground while she also placed her baby sister onto the ground; on some soft moss before hugging her mother. "You must… Traya. Their coming for you and… And Danielle. I'll try and… And hold them off."

Traya stubbornly shook her head no yet heard men shouting the words, this way, and Lily gave her a gentle yet firm look as she gripped her wand in a firm grip, and reached while trying to ignore her weak body's pain, kissed her child's forehead while telling her gently, "No matter what, I will always be with you… My Spitfire." Hearing the Followers of Voldemort and heavy thuds of possibly the Shadowknights, Lily told her child while slowly getting up, with blood falling down in oozing drips from her waist, and sharply pointed to a specific direction in hopes of her children's safety, "Go! Go now! And don't… Don't look back!"

Traya grabbed her baby sister and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the direction her Mama told her to go.

* * *

_**At this point and time; Hotel Transylvania:**_

Dracula sighed as he was seeing to the monsters within the Hotel, currently; with a few new ones showing up this time tonight. But at this moment… _I would possibly be glad once they settle down, and maybe I can still try and convince Mavis to stay._ Mavis has been for sometime, wanting to get out of the Hotel and see the world; especially since she is getting closer and closer to her adult birthday as currently, she is 117 years of age as next year, they had to prepare for her Adult Life Birthday. In fact, he and mostly everyone else has been in contact still with the Potter's, now and then.

Currently, although, he hasn't heard from Lily ever since Little Danielle was born.

"Hey Drac, how's it hanging," a familiar voice states to get Dracula to sigh in relief, and turned to see near the bellhop station, it was his four friends he made even before the Hotel was built; guessing two of his friend's wives were possibly either in their permanent rooms, or with Mavis.

The first was a giant man that has light blue skin, green eyes, and black hair. He wears a blue suit with a white striped shirt, red tie, and black boots. Comparing with humans, his limbs are relatively large. The second was another male that was invisible and only had floating glasses to know he was here. The third was a male as well, was a overweight looking mummy with him waving at him while his glowing, fire-like green eyes seemed excited to see him. The last was also a male, but was a werewolf has brown or gray fur and yellow eyes. He wears a light blue shirt with a striped tie and blue jeans with a brown belt and a hat with narrow stripes.

These were in order Frank or Frankenstein, Griffin the Invisible Man, Murray the Mummy, and Wayne the Werewolf. Dracula's four best friends.

"Guy's it's nice to see you at least," Dracula told them with them looking at him in confusion as Frank and the other three then looked at him; in concern, since it seems he was distracted, "What is it Drac? You seem worried… Mavis again?" Frank told him with Dracula shaking his head, and knowing it was a possible guess, he just felt dread for some reason, "No. No, but I cannot shake this feeling all day and right now, something has gone wrong."

The four monsters looked at each other before looking at Dracula pacing in front of them; seeing him liked to be deeply in thought, "So does it have to deal with your Zing Sister, then? As we haven't heard from them for six months?" Griffin asked with a hinted suggestion to make Drac stop in his tracks, and looked at him with a shrug, "Perhaps… But I'm not sure."

"Drac, you know Lily has her reasons though to what you told us," Murray then told him while wrapping his arm around Dracula's left side, and gently shaking him; in reassurance, with Frank agreeing with the mummy, "Yes, any moment we could get one of her letters or they would be coming through the doors as we speak; Especially since she thought we at least deserve a chance to be seen in their society." Dracula was then amused at that as all these years, Lily has tried yet kept failing to get the Wizardry Society to allow them to do what they do as they could easily hide their monster-like kind better than others, but the Ministry… Well, that's a whole other ball game.

"Yes, but I can't shake this feeling-" "Hey… You guys smell that?" Wayne states after sniffing the air as thankfully tonight of all nights, their kids was being seen to by a babysitter; secretly hoping it would be a permanent job for her. "Smell what?" Murray asked as before Wayne could even answer what he smelled; despite giving Frank a look of later, they saw a suit of armor with a spyglass in his gloved hands quickly rattle all the way to Dracula, with urgency, and froze all five monsters by his words, "Sir, Sir! There is something bad occurring within The Forest at the moment! Urgency is needed at the Elder Hollow Tree!"

Dracula somehow paled even more then ever at the meaning, and all four of his friends shouted out his name while he quickly took off in Vampire Speed to the location.

Once Dracula got there, he froze with his monster heart thumping with dread and he stated to himself, looking at the site of some dead people yet his eyes was mostly transfixed on one person, "No. No, anything but her!" His eyes was on Lily laying on the ground, weakly, and was close to being on her deathbed as he came over. She then looked at him in a small yet weak smile while having blearily eyes, yet she knew it was him, "Big… Brother, I hoped you… You come."

"Shhh… Save your strength, we need to get you to the Hospice Wing," Dracula told her with Lily weakly shaking her head on the ground, and struggled while lifting her left arm that was covered in her own blood, onto his face; tears easily falling down her cheeks, "It's… It's too late… For me. Traya- Cough," Lily coughed up her blood and Dracula saw she was trying to speak, and he decided to quickly get to the bottom of things, and asked her quickly, "Lilith, You need to allow me permission quickly to look into your eyes, then I will know."

Lily weakly nodded a wordless yes as Dracula eyes turned red, and so did Lily's. He then saw her entire past quickly past before his eyes, before witnessing her strife for tonight, and saw everything; even her fighting to her last to keep her children away from the Followers yet saw two men escape her grasp while she used up all her magic to kill the rest by contacting an entity or entities that he was then shocked she done so, by her deal: With Hades, Hel, Anubis, and even a few Old Gods and others, all at once; with a price as well… Which he blanched at from what they were while being irked as most was hidden, along with some of the Gods. "You didn't have to do their deals with what it is I think you done, Lilith. You should have called me when trouble was brewing."

Lily only coughed before giving him a soft look before they suddenly froze at hearing a familiar scream of help, and Dracula then saw Lily's eyes began to fade, and he then sadly nodded with a promise, "You have my word as a Vampire, they will be protected." Dracula for once felt sadness all over again by seeing Lily smile at him softly, before her hand then fell onto the ground gently while she then passed away. As it was Martha all over again; his heart was filled with instant sadness.

"Hey Drac, did you find… Oh boy," Frank began as they finally caught up, yet saw the state of things with them all also shocked by the dead bodies, and more importantly, seeing Dracula closing Lily's eyes, "I knew I smelled her blood… What happened here?" Wayne states with Dracula rising before they all heard the familiar sound of a certain child, and his eyes then held both sadness and rage, "Frank, take Lily, and have Eunice tell the Goblins by a phone call to check their last residence, thoroughly, with taking Griffin with you to handle things… Wayne, Murray, with me." Dracula stated firmly to know one thing from the other monsters: He was now angry, and also worried about his new charges.

They then went their separate ways; with the three monsters heading to where they were hearing screams.

Once there, Dracula groaned mentally at seeing who it was while muttering to the two, "Not that black and white masked man again with the mute yellow one," and indeed it was while seeing odd servants in knight-like armor that was pitch-black, and they had only glowing yellow orbs from the helm as one held a crying infant, while the yellow man was restraining; what Dracula knew, was Traya, since her mouth was being covered as well.

"You should have been killed tonight, brat, as you being the Child of Balance, would ruin things for The Master's own 'Master' he serves. You should just stop, as there is no help for when you die, your-" the man was interrupted by being suddenly wrapped in familiar mummy wrappings that made Traya go wide-eyed, and saw two odd men and a man she was familiar with while muffling it from her gag; "Mafa Mmac (Papa Drac)," Traya; from what Dracula saw, had tears of relief; instead of fear, at seeing his face while Wayne grabbed her baby sister and kicked and punched; with Baby Danielle no longer crying but only confused as Wayne multitasked things at not only beating others up, but also holding her with care while he did so.

"It's alright Little Blaze, I'm here Spitfire… Shh," Dracula stated while comforting his one of new charges as Murray looked at this, and saw the man he had just scoffed, and decided to teach him a lesson by stating in Egyptian, "'aleanakum 'an takun ghyr mahzuz fi al'ashya' (I curse you to be unlucky at things), I hope you have a nice flight fool!" Murray then used his Mummy Magic to toss the man far away; with the man oddly sounding like Goofy as he did so. Dracula only gave Murray a half-amused look then while also seeing Traya go wide-eyed since Murray looked confident, before nearly face faulting by her innocent words; after her gag was removed, "Why did the big lady toss the Mean Man away?

"Let's worry about that later, Little Blaze, and merely get your sister and you back to the Hotel," Dracula told her softly while Traya nodded with a tired yawn, and leaned onto him, and they began to make their trek back to the Hotel.

Once they were inside, Traya blinked; like a few other monsters blinking back at her at thinking of Dracula bringing a few Human Children into the Hotel, but they saw Traya sniffle, sneezed, and ducked as a odd lightning-like attack bounced all over the walls before hitting, within the Hotel's Kitchens Cauldron; to confuse the Chef, and saw it glowing green while cooking and tasted the food, and was stunned with it being better than he normally makes it.

Traya sniffled again with Dracula worried about her health yet before he could call a housekeeper or Old Crone Witch, he blinked in surprise as a speedy blur came and snatched her up, and was then sadly relieved it was his daughter who hugged Traya while also giving her father a look that demanded answers, "Later Mavey-Wavey, we need to get these two children checked out before anything as… As a former member has passed." That froze Mavis up with her eyes horrified with a few other emotions also while she comforted Traya in her hold, and Dracula took Danielle into his by Wayne and saw his wife; Wanda, nearby, and began talking to her and the other monsters while they were listening in, in shock, by what he and the others revealed to their spouses since Eunice was with Wanda.

Wanda was in fact like her husband as a race, yet she looked to be pregnant, and wore a yellow, plain floral dress with the same collar setup as her husband alongside her dress sleeves, and wore a loose skirt and unlike her husband who tends to go barefoot, wore comfy, tan hide women's shoes. Eunice, however, has light blue skin, green eyes, and 60's style black and white hair. She wears a furry purple turtleneck with a dark purple high-waisted skirt, a pink and black-striped headband, and gold hoop earrings. She also has blue eyeshadow, red lips and painted dark pink claws. Her eyes are a bit mascaraed. She also wears a pair of dark pink high-heel shoes.

Dracula seeing Frank waved him off, gave him a nod of thanks while he and Mavis sped to the Hospice Wing to check the two children over while they sped, they saw to their slight sadness of possibly Lily Potter with a cover over her and was also being led to the Coffer for burial, eventually.

Jarline saw Dracula come in along with her two superiors: Mr. Hyde and one other woman; who was a Shifter, and currently resembled as Kikyo from Inuyasha as each weak she shifts into a anime female she prefers yet her eyes remain a violet/green color in each shift, saw the scar on Traya's sleepy face and demanded for once; to stun the two Vampires, "Main Chamber, now."

"What's wrong with them? I mean, sure their covered in some blood but-" Dracula began before he was shushed with Mavis finding it irony of sorts yet held her own retort in by gasping, and Dracula having a bewildered look at the woman; Zara Le'Villa, and looked somber with her paling, and a few other emotions; anger being the main, "Did you see what caused the child's inflamed scar she has based off Alchemy?" Dracula nodded with him being hesitant yet knew Mavis was old enough, and began detailing the events he saw from Lily's Mind; his child looking away at some parts while she held Danielle who only cooed unknowingly and unaware of things as Traya was induced by a Sleep Spell temporarily.

"You're lucky she was here and not at anywhere else, as I can either grab or alter the scar she has gained from a Accident Soul Prison Effect," Zara told them while making the two Vampires be confused at that, "Uh, what was that you called it?" Mavis asked before her father did as she was sitting down while gently rocking Danielle to sleep, and Zara gave them both a look before wordlessly motioning to Jarline who sighed, and plainly stated to stun Dracula while confusing Mavis more, "She became an Accidental Horcrux to both Power and Souls." Before Mavis could respond, Dracula quickly excused himself by flying out the nearby window and onto the roof, and Mavis then winced at hearing her father rant in Transylvanian Speech to words she didn't want to be repeated for the next few minutes and came back looking wary while asking with dread, to them, "Can she be cured at least?"

"It can be cured, somewhat… But with the Ritual we would have to perform, would or could alter her genes as well; Giving her unexpected outcomes in the future." Mr. Hyde decided to honestly tell the Prince of Darkness with Dracula looking at the tear streaked yet peacefully sleeping Traya, and sighed while asking them firmly, "What do we have to do?"

Later on with his friends and a few other monsters within the Hotel itself wary about this yet did a Blood Test with a vial of Traya's, saw mostly all but a few could be part of this; Dracula's Main Best Friends and even himself as such, and a few monsters that the three doctors had to adjust for only the blood to aid this, not the DNA as secretly, the Big Five knew what kind of ritual they had to do: A Blood Adoption Ritual; but for monsters.

Mavis was currently with Wanda and Eunice, however, and was being told what a Horcrux was without Dracula knowing, since she has Baby Danielle with them.

"So you sure this Ritual would just make me her Blood Father, and the others her True Uncle's, right?" Dracula states nervously while the others not doing so much better as Jarline nodded within the Hotel's Ritual Chamber to do this task, as a Symbol was being drawn on each of them while on Dracula's Forehead was the same symbol on Traya; who was still under the spell since it won't affect her with it still on, "Only the parties involved, yes, and only them as she won't be even related to you four," that made most be relieved or even pouted by this, and saw Zara and Mr. Hyde was ready. "Any leftovers we could do for the other child as well, as before we began prepping… Madame Koko came and she stated it," Zara told them with Dracula nodding as despite being a female cyclops halfling, she was a seer of sorts, and anything she said was true, was in fact truthful; even if it was major or minor.

After standing near the walls with Murray, Wayne, and even Griffin for once getting irritated while Frank watched things alongside Dracula, Wayne stated it firstly to Jarline, "When are we going to-" they stilled as the magic began to work with them all feeling a slight pinch of sorts as their magic or something else while in this case, some blood from Dracula, was being used and floated within the air in a aura sorta like the Northern Lights, before all of it began to go right into Traya as she unknowingly opened her eyes, and silently screaming while passed out to even chill all of them at how eerie it was, and a black mass quickly came from the scar that began healing at first, before it swirled and to stun them, a gem was formed in a shape of an oval, and that symbol was on it briefly before it floated into the air, zapped the mass that shrieked whole destroying it, and absorbing the powers before all at once; along with the aura, got sucked right into the gem. Then suddenly, they were knocked on their feet as a familiar wave was then sent all over the world once again to get the attention of certain Gods, Goddesses, and other parties worth interest, and made them all slam into the walls near them.

A few moments later, they all got up as it seems like it was over, and came over to be stunned with Dracula looking at the sheepish doctor's while Murray stated for them all from looking Traya over, "I didn't expect that to occur on her looks."

* * *

_**A day later (November 1st, 2011), within Mavis' Chambers adjusted by magic to include Traya:**_

Traya was slowly waking up as Mavis was told to watch over her while they were seeing to a different yet similar ritual to Baby Danielle, and Mavis saw this while quickly dropping her book, and headed over.

Traya, however, began opening her eyes while feeling heavy-like all over her body; her body propped up for comfort while sitting up on Mavis' bed, and blinked a few times before seeing Mavis, and smiled tiredly while also stating to her in confusion, slightly, "Big Sissy?"

"Shh… It's ok, Tap. Just relax," Mavis told her with Traya being confused but felt strange sensations as her body was starting to get back it's feeling, and her tongue touched; to freeze her while carefully feeling them, fangs. Mavis saw this and sighed while seeing her new little sister was touching her tongue to her fangs still, and raised her right hand to touch her teeth yet froze at seeing they were oddly paler than ever while having them look smooth; with claws (Like Bowsette) on her digits that were silvery, and her skin showed to be scaled.

"Why don't we just take you to the bathroom and go on from there, Tap," Mavis suggested with Traya merely following her as she was now interested why her skin felt like a snake's, and once inside at seeing the mirror, made her do a double take while seeing Mavis' outfit in the mirror and not herself, but as to what she looked like now.

She was now taller by at least three or so inches while looking older; since she was six and now looked like she was nine years old, and had small elfin-like ears, fangs like Mavis and Dracula, dragon eyes; like mentioned before, her birthmark more pronounced while seeing that odd jewel on her forehead, natural beauty (Due to Vampire Genes), scale-like pale skin, clawed yet silvery digits on her hands (As mentioned), and had a nightgown on that was Mavis' old one at that age, in ebony-night color with white bats on it.

"We had to adjust you so you could get better as whatever happened last night… Harmed you somewhat, Traya," Mavis told her gently to make Traya look at her curiously yet widen her eyes along with Mavis as the child merely went to grab the door handle yet it seems to have her imprint of her left hand, on it; signs of showing it was crushed, "Uhhh… I think we may have to go see Dad." Mavis told her unsurely with Traya mutely nodding while recalling last night, and left with Mavis in a daze of sorts.

* * *

"Sir! The Gymnasium is trashed by The Three Pranksters again," a knight designed as a snake of sorts told Dracula who groaned, and the knight blanketed off to proceed as ordered, "Have the Crones deal with it as I'm overlooking last monthly bill paperwork." Dracula sighed as he saw the total, and was at least thankful it was decent once again, but ever since Halloween Town was introduced to the Hotel a few years ago, _Why can't the Mayor keep them in line? _

He perked up at hearing Mavis speaking to someone, and leaned from the bellhop desk along with a few other monsters at seeing Traya was awake at last, but his good mood at seeing them lessened with Traya looking distracted at parts when she was asking questions to her new older sibling, _Well, she did go through an ordeal after all… _"Hello Sugerbat and Spitfire, how's your day going?" Dracula asked as they approached him with his mood changing to concern from what Mavis stated then to him; in worry slightly, "Dad… Uh, Traya may have gained more in that Ritual you guys done then we thought."

What do you mean- What?!" Dracula began to ask before being stunned fully; with his jaw dropped along with a few monsters at seeing Traya hesitating yet lifted a nearby heavy monster that only Frankenstein or someone matching him, could do: A Golem who yelped in slight surprise, and did so; with her right hand easily into the air while looking nervous. "Well… This is unexpected," Was all Dracula could say before seeing Traya was about to sneeze and did so while shooting out surprisingly, pure, green flames mixed with lightning at the desk to which didn't at all burn it, but it did leave scorch marks of sorts.

Dracula though caught the Golem; Mr. Shanches, easily with his powers and quickly apologized before seeing Traya sniffle, and touched her forehead to be wary as it was both hot and cold, and then looked to Mavis sternly, "Go see how long Little Danielle is taking. I think we need to have Traya's first checkup sooner then rather later." Mavis nodded to then get Traya to tilt her head cutely as she then touched it afterward at how fast Mavis moved, from seeing her hair was longer once she was changed, and looked at Dracula with a now what-like look.

Dracula not knowing what to do at this point, decided to lead her to thankfully Murray; who was trying to woo the one of two Mummy Females he knew came to the Hotel to relax, and tapped his shoulder to get him to pause on his speech while the twins looked at Dracula, and the youngest twin froze along with Traya; to surprise her eldest, Murray, and even Dracula at this.

Both twins were of course Mummy's as such at being taller then Murray by at least five foot seven feet in height, and had cleaner wrappings then his, and they had the same eyes except different designs of formal wear. The eldest; Marsha Hasmut Philopator, wore a Egyptian High Crown Headpiece in jade colors, and the fancy necklace all heirs or royals would wear; with it being made of bronze and gold mixed. The youngest; Jazz Azure Philopator, wore a feminine crown with ruby and blue diamonds in the design of stars on it; the ruby gems on the sides with a large blue diamond in the center as the metal was celestial bronze, and an ankh made of pure gold around her neck.

"Did you just Zinged with that kid, Jazzy? What will Cousin Cleo think on telling you about her vision being right?" Marsha states in shock with Jazz only shaking her head, and was shocked as well, "I Did, didn't I? I knew I liked girls more than men, but… She's… Perfect," Marsha facepalmed at the goo-goo eyed look her twin had while giving Dracula a help me look, then, and Murray sighed while gently yet hesitantly patting the eldest while during all of this, Traya was confused.

Dracula made Jazz yelp as she was lifted, and was stiff as a board while also carrying her by his power, and at this time, his best friends, daughter, the two spouses, and Baby Danielle within Mavis' arms now showed up; with her looking like a normal, paled human; but with the same ears mostly as Traya, and smaller fangs.

"Did we miss something?" Frank asked with Traya eeping, and hid behind Dracula to then get him to chuckle halfheartedly yet be irked at the recent events, at the same time, "Somewhat-" "She Zinged with my sister that's what," Marsha states in irritation; with them being frozen at this and looked at a struggling Jazz, and at a confused once more Traya while acting shy, behind Dracula at the term. "Well… She isn't bad looking that's for sure- Oh, hey, what did I say, ouch that hurt Wanda!?" Wayne states his observations out loud before getting hit in the head by his wife, "Wayne you know better, as the Little One is confused." Wanda mostly told him with everyone turning back to the child at hand who was looking at them curiously, yet she quickly eeped again, by hiding.

"Aww, come out Tap, their family." Mavis gently told her with Dracula looking at his middle child by now, and she peeked while also looking hesitant yet froze before grunting in place to confuse them, "Is she… Oh my, Is that a tail Frank?" Eunice began to be concerned yet they blinked while Traya looked upwards as she grew a reptile tail, and she tried grabbing it before going in circles like a… Puppy, "So she has more then what Jarline told us she would have then?" Griffin states in observation before they blinked while she began to use Vampire Speed to try and catch her tail, "It seems likely- Watch out Miss Ophis!" Dracula began before he went pale by where his new middle child was heading, without looking to a supposed Lolita.

Ophis is that of a cute young girl that is secretly older then she is, but currently looked like she was a preteen with long black hair down to her slender hips; her frame looking like she was developing slender curves, and steely grey eyes; her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice while her eyes also have reptilian slitted pupils. She mostly wore, however, a black Gothic Lolita dress with her wearing a shirt that secretly was under that, and black "X" tape on her nipples of her currently sized low B-Cup.

Ophis heard Dracula shout out loud his words and turned before being blindsided, and knocked down by a speeding blur, and was going to dully ask what has occurred before she too froze while looking at Traya, and the child did the same; to shock the monsters as another Zing has occurred, "How is that she Zinged with her of all entities visiting?!" Dracula groaned out with Mavis jaw dropping at who her little sister Zinged a second time with, while they all knew a Zing happens only once, but… "We really need to get her checked out."

* * *

"Now say 'Ah'," Jarline told Traya as she did so while they saw her tongue changed before their very eyes to a forked one, "Hmm… It's just as I thought," Jarline states with seeing she was leaving everyone in waiting for her answer as to what was wrong with the child, yet she only beckoned Zara over to see things and noticed her office was filled mostly with everyone, "Now only family should stay to listen; Lord Dracula would probably tell you all anyway," with murmurs of dissatisfaction at this as all but Mavis and Dracula stayed yet they wondered why Ophis did as well; looking bored too while having intrigued eyes at the development happening, right now.

"Well, it seems the Ritual worked a little too well as far as we can tell… We need to perform more tests though to be sure, but the Zing for both Lady Jazzeria and Lady Ophis, however, may have to be under special circumstances as from witnessing her very tongue changing, she may not at all be done adjusting." Zaza told the two Vampires while Ophis freezing in place at this as she only thought she was tricked or something; not that, and they all looked to her in bewilderment with Ophis' own reaction mostly being dull, yet her eyes said otherwise.

"What you mean about 'Adjusting'?" Dracula firmly asked with his arms now crossed while worrying Mavis on that, and Mr. Hyde decided to explain things simply to him, "It may seem likely that; Unlike my two fellow colleagues here, she may have hidden genes within her ancestry that may be foreign or otherwise being slowly adjusted to her current state. To that point, her eyes, tongue and skin suggest she may have both demon and dragon ancestry of sorts; The main example being from the front desk the bellhops use." Dracula winced at that as news seem to have traveled fast, "She may also need to be tested by the ways the ones involved in 'The Ritual' to spare her life, and afterward… Who knows."

All Dracula could state was the word, huh, to him with Mavis understanding some parts, "I think what Mr. Hyde is saying that Tap would be gaining whatever ancestry she has, along with whatever she gained," Mavis told him with Dracula widening his eyes at that, before they ducked as she sneezed that same green fireball and scorched the wall, slightly, with a sniffle afterward.

"Seems she is a little sick," Jarline could tell easily while Zara headed over to the cabinet and seeing she was reptilian of sorts, began making medication for reptilian monsters, and a few moments after, handed it to Dracula, "I suggest you give this to her at night before she sleeps, so she would be better as this is familiar with the Dragon Flu for well, reptilian monsters in relation." Dracula placed the vial into his robes for later, before seeing them getting specific tools, and began testing her.

Traya giggled softly when they used a feather on her feet before she winced as they began to quickly shift; making Dracula surprised by; with Mavis hearing about said ancient reptiles by a few outgoing monsters able to disguise themselves, as velociraptor feet, yet she giggled before going slack-jawed at seeing her feet, and even wiggles them along with the claw part to know they were functioning.

Next, they placed a stethoscope to her heart yet was not at all expecting a constant humming, instead of the heartbeat, everyone gives off, at that.

Then they began the Monster Tests; Which Ophis left at: She easily crushed the things they gave her for the next few minutes in Frank's Test except diamonds, she showed to have Chaos Magic with hints of everyone's, Vampire Traits; which she was immune to sunlight and garlic (Secretly stunning the two Vampires), Werewolf Smell, Hearing and Instincts slightly, and when they accidentally cut her they were stunned she began instantly healing the supposed gaping scar she would have had.

Though once she was given food with onions in it, she froze up and began coughing; the same thing with feeling burned by pure iron (Which her supposed Regeneration cured as well when it was removed), and when they tugged her tail, she froze up entirely while looking fearful at what happened as when they let go, she felt suddenly weak.

Traya was tired when they were finally done, and she felt somewhat better to the point she wasn't sneezing fire; but able to move around and stuff, but she didn't have control over her tail as it kept whacking her sides or head, "Ok, all that's left is for the Goblin Race to do their Specific Written Test, and that's all to it," Zara declared while Jarline gave Traya a Blood Pop, in which she was confused by the flavor yet liked it, and Dracula escorted his two children out of the Hospice Wing, and sighed while glancing at them both.

They also saw that everyone must have went their ways.

However, he was going to suggest something yet a suit of armor who saluted him while making Mavis amused while Traya poked it, in curiosity, and wonder how it was moving, "Sir, room 203 has a flooding issue." Dracula sighed while telling him firmly before the armor took off, "I'm on it." Dracula then looked at Mavis and before he could get his words out, she smiled at him while placing her hands on Traya's shoulders; getting the child to look up at her, "I got this Dad. Go see to stuff and maybe later we can hang out."

"Thank you my Little Blood-Orange," Dracula kissed Mavis on her cheek in a fatherly way before handing her Traya's Medicine, and sped away upwards on foot since they were on the first floor of one of three Hospice Wings. Mavis then sighed to herself before looking down at Traya who looked innocently at her in wonder, and Mavis gotten an idea while seeing that it was decent enough outside to do so, "Let's go do something fun outside."

Traya only tilted her head sideways in confusion.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're outside Mavis?" Wayne states as she somehow convinced him and the others to play a game of Monster Ball on the courtyard, with Mavis asking the Crones at setting it up for land; not water.

"Well… I figured maybe you and I could bond with Traya a bit more as you can see," Mavis told them honestly while gestured to what the four looked at seeing Traya was currently nervous about where she was, and was holding onto her tail yet looked at it while it slapped her face lightly as if, mocking her, "And from what I heard, maybe a game could be her training of sorts?" They heard the unsure tone from Dracula's Daughter.

"Alright I'll bite," Frank stated easily to have Griffin sigh at this, before they jumped and turned to blink in surprise at seeing Ophis giving them a dull look; with also having amusement in her orbs at scaring them since she easily snuck up, unexpectedly, "I will play this… Game," she told them to make the monsters blanch at this, and out of the shadows, two males came forth, and bowed.

The first male looked to be a short, thirteen-year-old boy with bluish-black hair and rich, deep blue eyes. He also has a "Wonderfully proportioned body"; His arms and legs are thin, his shoulders slim and his waist narrow. He was five feet evenly and wore a sophisticated male outfit you would have seen during the Victorian Age; with the outfit being mainly a dark burgundy-like color mixed with grey, and wore a few rings to which one was a blue diamond on his left hand. The other male was taller at being six foot one in height, and looked to be in his early twenties while being handsome, and black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He wore a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He also sports a white gloves, a pocket watch, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing a familiar crest Mavis may have read within the Hotels Library somewhere.

"You called for us, My Lady?" The taller man stated as they bowed before he spoke; the younger looking irritated at this, and Ophis looked at them dully before answering in a plain tone; secretly getting surprise within their orbs at her orders, "I plan to play this… Monster Ball, and from seeing things: We need two extra players. So I order you to play with me this… Game."

"Of course, My Lady," the taller man stated with Ophis seeing her… Soulmate; not Zing, that she discovered while she went elsewhere for answers, looked at them curiously with small shyness while she held onto her tail, still, and made the younger jump with the taller male being amused at him for by Ophis' next easy order, "Introduce yourself to everyone your names."

Bowing once again while eyeing the one that caught Ophis' eye briefly, "Of course, My Lady," the taller male states before he raised and gestures delicately to himself; with a glint to his red eyes briefly, "My name given to me is Sebastian Michaelis, and this is my Former Master: Ciel Phantomhive," that made the monsters freeze at this with Ciel looking annoyed at not introducing himself; Sebastian having amusement in his orbs, yet held their surprise as Traya hesitates yet comes over to mostly Ciel, and tilted her head cutely as she circled him and sniffed.

Wayne figuring out why she was sniffing the irritated young teenager of sorts still, gave him a apologetic look while not seeing Ophis was hiding her amusement along with the others at Traya's animal-like actions, "She is just settling into her new instincts." "Well, tell her to get off me now- Hey watch it!" Ciel told them while telling Traya off, who ignored him as she still oddly felt the need to smell him; with Ciel oddly smelling like roses, candy, and a cat?

"Traya, please get off the boy; Even though he is a bit of a odd one," Mavis told her while hiding at the same time, her amusement as Traya was climbing onto his back, and stopped before blinking and to also stun them, sped behind her in Vampire Speed while peeking at them all. _Well, the child is interesting by the minute_, Sebastian briefly thought to himself as they began making teams.

It was decided it to be Mavis, Traya, Ophis, Murray, and Sebastian Vs. Frank, Ciel, Wayne, and Griffin. Marsha though came over with her twin; after hearing Mavis about Monster Ball, and sat at the bleachers that was made by the Crones; more monsters showing up along with Wanda and the pups; who came back since the babysitter fled last night, and Eunice; who held Baby Danielle.

Murray gotten the ball; a white volleyball-like monster that has red eyes and mumbles nervously to itself, and hit it hard to make it scream, and making Traya wonder as Wayne hit it back before Mavis quickly moved and hit it over the net. Traya was starting to get the idea since it was related to her Daddy's few games he watched back at home, and waited her chance; for some reason, she felt the need to wait.

They were at the game for nearly a hour and a half before it was hit to Frank, and he looked determined and jumped up once Sebastian passed it to Ophis, and she hit it to him, and Frank hit it back with his strength… with the ball going right to Traya.

Everyone went wide-eyed, however, as Mavis knew her new sister was nervous yet froze on the spot, and began running to her location yet went slack jawed from seeing Traya hit the ball without meaning to over the net, and right into Frank; who went wide-eyed as he was sent quickly into the castle wall, and through some lower rooms till he encountered Dracula who was talking to a suit of armor to make them handle the situation, and saw him in pieces while his hand waved, and stated nervously, "Uh… Hey Drac, what's up?" He held the bridge of his nose, and shouted loudly, "Housekeeping!" After he said that, the Crones began to quickly work, and did the following: Fixed the holes in the walls, fixed Frank up while sending the Monster Ball back, and left.

Back with the others as they crowded around Traya at the amazing shot, she began to get nervous and scared a little to which Mavis, the two male demons; after being told during the game that is, and Ophis, saw a aura began to develop.

Before she could shout or say anything, it was too late as Traya's Magic reacted to her fear, and blasted them all away while knocking her out; with Ophis casting a shield of sorts around Mavis and her demons she summoned, and narrowed her eyes at the passed out child with a gleam in them while holding utter interest at realizing who she was bonded to, now.

Eunice and everyone seemed to be ok as Danielle merely had eyes of wonder as to what happened while she sucked her thumb.

"Sebastian, Ciel, you are her servants from now on," Ophis declared to stun the two males; with Ciel having a bewildered look on him yet Sebastian was near him before he could state anything, and shook his head a firm no, while stating to the female; bowing while he did so as he held onto Ciel, "As you command, My Lady… Perchance, as to why this is?" Ophis stunned everyone along with the two demons by plainly stating to them before she left to her room to ponder things, to herself, "She is worthy of me as My Soulmate, But the others will have to be approved of, and to what you both may recognize as a Race," that got Jazz to, if she could, pale at.

Mavis then grabbed her passed out sister, yet saw her opening her eyes, and then saw Traya was looking at her with confusion before she hiccuped, and she easily moved her head to the side yet winced at seeing a vulture got zapped by lightning mostly from Traya's mouth, and fell into the water, "I see what Lady Ophis meant. Perhaps we should put… Perchance Miss Dracula, what is her name?" Mavis told the two after seeing oddly enough their outfits to Ciel's are changed to a strange crest alongside Sebastian's cuffs to possibly the very sigils of Traya's Family Crest, "Well, she's Traya, Traya Potter."

Sebastian nodded with a knowing gleam to get Mavis and a few other suspicious as they then left to do their own thing, "Indeed… Very well, she may have my services along with Master Phantomhive… For free," at that word as they walked, Mavis detected the word as if, he said it in distaste, "And possibly aid the Little Chaos Chimera as such." Mavis nodded as they were now in the lobby, and paused while adjusting her sleepy sister, and looked at the tall man in a stunned yet bewildered look while stating to him, "She's a what?"

Dracula took this time to spot the three after chatting with his friends briefly as to what happened, and went soft a few moments at seeing sibling bonding before getting confused at seeing Ophis' Servants with his children, and stated while coming over, "What are you two Demon's up to?" He gave the two a look over once Mavis hesitantly told him, and held the bridge of his nose, "Dad… They were made servants by Lady Ophis, to, uh, Traya."

"Can anything else get worse-" "Sir! A strange object seems to be falling from the sky!" A suit that looked to be heavily armored states while holding a kaleidoscope, and froze; with Dracula speeding to the outside to be astonished like everyone was from their windows at seeing a odd comet of sorts in multi-colored flames was indeed falling before he went paler than normal as it somehow changed course, and headed right to- "Dad move!" Mavis shouts in alarm, and Dracula moved just in time as it crashed right onto their water fountain; to his ire. Smoke and heat radiated briefly from the comet as it then looked like something wonderful and otherworldly, so Dracula told his Crones to send it for now, into the attic; not seeing a message written on the comet itself.

Later on with Dracula and his child, they were placing the sleepy Traya to bed, and Danielle as well, gave Traya the medicine while seeing small horns growing on Traya's forehead in ivory colors, and sighed by what Mavis told Dracula about what Race that Sebastian told them, "I may have to look them up as this is actually a first time hearing that… And maybe take the offer tomorrow the Goblin's asked of us after I talked to them." Mavis being curious, asked then while she gave Traya one of her old Monster Toys; a stuffed jackalope that was meant for children, "They offered something to us? I thought they were mostly treasure holder's like you told me, Dad?"

"Well, Honey Bat, they managed to hold onto the Wizard Currency and became docile about it for a long time; But they're the same race as you may have read since they value Valor, Honor, and Honesty along with other things, like back then…" Dracula now appeared to be in deep thought while seeing the design of those horns, and knew he seen those kind before, "I think I may know what kind she is for one of them, as Chaos Chimera's have at least three races within one being; Just themselves at the least and not like Hydra's and others with other souls."

Mavis only nodded while looking, like Dracula now, at seeing Traya kick in her sleep and her tail lazily wagging like a puppy, briefly, before she oddly trilled like a mixture of a dragon purring and also a phoenix sleeping in song, at the same time, "Though from what I know, they tend to have the rare kinds at least with more than three Races… Anyways enough about this. For now Mavis, we need to get some rest as we have to get up early within the night to head to England's Gringotts."

Mavis was about to speak, yet they heard her door being knocked, and Dracula went to open it and saw it was Sebastian; with his arms now behind him, "Ah yes. Mr. Michaelis… Perhaps your here to arrange things with us?" Sebastian only nodded his head gently a yes to him, and Dracula allowed him inside as the demon looked over the room before standing in the center with a thoughtful look, "This place may indeed be perfect for the Little Mistress to live in, but eventually, she would need her own room."

"I have that taken care off as we're placing a room next door from Mavis for Little Blaze to have, but it will take time as such. She may though stick with either myself or my eldest daughter before you," which Dracula gestured to Mavis as she saw the demon nod in respect at her while she didn't know what to do, and just waved; to Sebastian's amusement, "Traya's baby sister, however, would be staying within my room for the time being until she gets old enough to either have her own room, or move in with her siblings."

Sebastian nodded at this, before they blinked as a sudden burst of non-harmful-like sunlight came forth, and he was then pelted by a familiar weight to what his eyes went wide-eyed, in shock, at seeing a familiar woman before him.

The woman appeared to look around Sebastian's age, yet she was a thing of beauty herself. She is also a tall, slender young woman while having neck-length, slightly wavy, ice-blue hair, is a tall, slender young woman with large amethyst eyes, and a pale complexion, and a chest size that made Mavis look her own in minor jealousy, was around a large D-Cup. She, however, wore; unlike Sebastian knew of her back then as the outfit showed her curves decently, a lavender camisole blouse that showed some of her cleavage, a dull-grey leather jacket, tan skinny jeans, and black leather boots.

She opened her orbs and quickly got off the amused demon as Sebastian was a mix of that, and narrowed eyes as to what she was doing here, and stated firmly; with it being no bite as he sensed she was… different then the last time they met long ago, "Angela… Do you want to tell us how you're back, Fallen Angel?" The term stunned both Dracula and Mavis before all three blanched by her irritated reaction as if, she wasn't truly expected to be here of all places, "That foolish man did carry out his threat… I'm all woman now, and Ash is separated from me to serve-" they stilled while looking at Traya from doing a cute roar-like yawn as she slept, and turned onto her side with her tail thumping the bed lightly as she slept, "Ah crap, I'm a servant to the Chosen Child of Balance?! This is not my day."

"Intriguing this is of a demon and angel now serving my recent one of two children, what did you call My Spitfire as o heard it only a few times yet not gotten a hence at all to look into?" Dracula told them with Mavis sitting on the edge of her bed Traya was sleeping, and was looking on with interest; Sebastian giving Angela a look while still amused as if to state, you're problem or deal with it, and Angela sighed.

Angela then stated plainly while lightly gesturing to her assemble; her left part of her jacket now showing the same symbol as Ciel and Sebastian now, by a brief glow of magic, "She is of importance of this world as she is also destined within the two Prophecies… Kind of ironic on the parts of where she ended up." Dracula narrowed his eyes at her at that, yet saw Angela shrug while gently shaking her head, and glanced at the sleeping girl, "But I guess that man may have his reasons as such for doing this," _Not that I mind another chance to try and get what's mine_. Angela added to herself as a afterthought while glancing at Sebastian.

"Does this so-called man have a name perchance, Ms. Blanc?" Dracula decided to ask her then, with Angela sighing and nodded, yet made him suspicious slightly at her words along with Sebastian as well, "I do know his name yet he stated to not at all be mentioned until he eventually comes himself and introduces you… But," she reached into her jacket and pulled out a coin that had on both sides, a odd sigil of sorts, "He stated to give this to whomever my services fall under, and if their young, to give to the parent instead for maybe a hint of sorts."

Dracula took the coin and decided to have a look at it later, and looked at both demon and fallen angel, "Now, since you and that other demon seemed to have been placed under servitude of my daughter… Just make sure she is seen to whatever she needs, as Mavis or I would possibly aid her as well, ok?" The two nodded with Sebastian not at all jumping since he glanced at Angela since she secretly pinched his left buttock; with a gleam in her orbs at him, and Dracula sighed while glancing at Mavis then and they all heard quickly Baby Danielle crying, "Did you want to keep an eye your sister while I handle Little Danielle?"

Mavis only nodded with him gesturing for both servants to follow him, and made Angela sigh while Sebastian was indifferent while they did so; not before Sebastian placed a Alert Ward Rune to know if or when his new Mistress was awake or needed him, at her current room.

Mavis then decided to change into her bat form to sleep in; which was a black bat with all-blue eyes and lighter-blue iris and black pupil, and hanged up above her sister, and thought of many things she could do now she was a elder sibling for not only Traya, but for Danielle, _I have a feeling things would only be partially boring from now on._

* * *

_**The next night (Day For Vampires), November 2nd, 2011; At England's Gringotts:**_

Dracula sighed while glancing warily as it seems there were Muggle-Born and Half-Bloods with the Wizardry Community as of now that may recognize him, mostly, as he covered his head while Mavis was easily holding onto an awe-looking around Traya in her right hand while easily holding onto Baby Danielle in her other as they entered the golden building, and also being amused by their plaque outside.

Once inside, a Goblin Teller by the name of Griphook easily saw them, and stopped his current billing of the Malfoy Household, and greeted them formerly, "May your gold flow, Count," Dracula getting it as they saw some curious looks from other families waiting or being taken care off by the Goblins, "And May your enemies feel your wrath," Dracula responded while seeing Griphook gained a grin of acceptance at him for those words while he lead them to the back, and also down a long hallway.

"Our King, Ragnok, was one of the few we Goblins was in the know of between both Potter's Deaths immediately yet as we were going to send a letter, mostly our King was surprised by getting a phone call from the Skull Phone given to him by Lady Lily as a gift, and was informed of things, and later on by you, Sir," Griphook began to explain as they saw interesting things happening as they passed some open rooms; Baby Danielle sleeping as they walked, "That is why we mostly stated for you to come as we need to do a Blood Test anyways for the Eldest Potter Child, and possibly include the Heritage Test and more things; Due to her true parents deaths."

They then came to a set of double iron doors with Griphook opening them, and they came to a medieval yet fancy room as in the center was the king himself; in armor made by Goblin schematics and magic; mostly being in dull silver or gold mixed coloring while he was signing in his burnt-oak colored desk. "My Lord, Dracula and Party is here to see you," Griphook told him to make Ragnok pause, and look up to see them firstly, before looking at Griphook and nodded sternly at him, "Thank you for bringing them, Griphook… Please make sure we are not disturbed unless otherwise by myself."

Once Griphook left with the doors closing by themselves, he gestured for them to sit down in the chairs that matched the room, and they sat in them. Dracula by Mavis, and Mavis by Traya while seeing her little sister sleeping soundly.

"Now for the order of things," Ragnok began while glancing briefly at Traya; seeing she was wearing a Magical Disguise Bracelet on her left arm to hide her appearance, apparently; making her look normal, "We will discuss about the situation to which may have been resolved with The Ritual you may have performed last few nights ago, to claim the Potter Heiress as your own." Dracula nodded as King Ragnok continued while getting the message paperwork and other from his left drawer, "Firstly is the Will that has yet to be sealed by Albus Dumbledore, and the contents within it, and after, we will administer The Test to Miss Potter; A full one."

Ragnok snapped his fingers while they saw above them to get them to widen their eyes, was scrolls of sorts, and one bearing the same sigil as Sebastian, Ciel, and Angela last night; which they are overseeing the Hotel as ordered, came and landed gently into Ragnok's hands. "This is their Will that thankfully has yet to be sealed away as the orders to do so ironically, would be by the marrow."

He unscrolled it, and to surprise Dracula with Mavis giving him a sympathy look of understanding as this might be the last she too hears of Aunt Lily and Uncle James, began to speak in their voices.

"_This is the last testament of both us, Lily J. Potter and_-" "_James Charlus Potter._" They heard both of them state; with Lily continuing things off while Mavis comforted her little sister at looking sad again, "_We hoped to be able to watch our children grow up and be with them to their firsts on anything… But if this is being played, then that didn't happen for either myself and my husband._" They then heard James coughed before he began to speak, "_Now we hope this Will would be carried out and fulfilled, but it won't be likely to at all occur unless it is either unsealed; Knowing the Old Coot would do so, or perhaps our eldest when she is at least eleven years old._" Lily then stated next with remorse in her tone next, "_Despite this, I will state things alongside James of people to be involved with the caring of our children. James will state the Godparents while I will do the same for the females; Him for the males._"

James then began to state; with Dracula being surprised by it as well, "_First is Dracula as the First Male Godparent, and if he isn't able, these are the other males listed in order afterwards to have them be taken in: Sirius Black, regardless of rules: Remus Lupin, Jasper Greengrass, Akimitsu Kurusu within Japan, and R.L. Stine. Mr. Stine we encountered after he offered to make a story for us, in which he decided to keep while instead paying us, and we secretly kept into touch ever since. Mr. Kurusu and his only male son, Kimihito Kurusu, encountered after Lily saved the father's life from poison._"

Lily then began speaking with a sad sigh about her female list, "_These are the Godmothers if any of the males cannot take care of them: Bellatrix Black; Wherever she may be. Headless Headmistress Nora Bloodgood for Monster High within New Salem, Oregon, USA. Miya Asama within Japan, Savana Kobayashi within Japan, Sarah Greengrass, and Alice Longbottom. We encountered both Nora and Savana by mere coincidence, and even saved them from getting taken due to Savana being in relation to a lost clan for magic, and Nora from being enslaved. Miya we encountered after saving her and her husband from a attack of being servents to the Dark Lord, and was successful on that part; Even learned of what their area's so-called plan was for Miya's Race._"

They heard a small cry, to which may have been Baby Danielle; realizing this was a recording as James states he got it, and Lily sighed before stating now by the Will, "_That was your baby sister, Little Star, as she recently woke up from a nap… But besides that, I need to tell you something before James; Your Daddy comes back._" They heard Lily nervously gulp before they looked at her, and then at the Will in utter shock; even King Ragnok was as well by her admittance although… Traya was half-confused if her tilting her head at them all was a sign, "_I recently found out I was adopted as a Evans and also recently found out I was from a long lost family; With me bejng the last, and there was a possible chance by any Blood Adoption, that Traya or your little sister; Danielle, would inherit the traits of our ancestors: A Chaos Chimera as they were well known to have been adaptable in any environment, languages, and more back then during the time of way before the founders... Until the discovery of Black Magic used their blood or even body parts in rituals that thankfully, are no longer saved or recorded. But also I am an ancestor to that of quite a few other clans as well in which may show up within Traya's Test we scheduled for her… I'm not sure if I am alive and taking care of you, but I want to say that no matter what you do, I will be not only proud, but be there for you within your heart. And if this Will is being read, Traya and Danielle is not to go with my supposed sister, Petunia and her husband Vernon as they hate anything abnormal and magical._" Lily sighed before stating; to stun them she found some small detail out, "_I did find out from my Parents that I may have a true cousin of sorts by the name of Asagi; who was also adopted as well. But her whereabouts are not known at all, and I hope the Goblins could at least find her: Asagi Harlen Igawa as she was known as, otherwise, I would have placed her into the Will as a Godmother for you both._"

It was here they heard steps and possibly it was James, "_She went back to sleep after I changed her… Now what was next, Lily Flower?_" Lily sighed before stating in half-amusement to him, "_I think to what will be inherited to whom, James._" Dracula despite the situation, was amused by James ways while they heard him chuckle and stated a right, to his wife.

"_Well, since I plan to state who goes where, I will list the following that is to be taken care off quickly and efficiently as by our terms through our Shared Will,_" James coughed into his hand, and began stating his terms, "_To Dracula… We give you and Mavis The Vault that contains my Family's and Lily's Library, Heirlooms and some currency from the main vault that's worth at least a Million in total true currency, and to hold onto said Vault until Traya is of starting age for Hogwarts; To which we are both sorry we couldn't get you out of as we were tricked by a binding contract before your birth by the Current Headmaster. When she becomes Eleven, she is allowed access to the Potter and other Rings available to then gain access to the Potter Money Vault fully, with limitations, until she is near her fifth year or emancipation has occurred._" Lily then began next, "_To Remus we leave our summer cottage in Wales, England the sum total equal to three-hundred thousand dollars; Hoping you at least find your Zing._" Then James took over, "_To Nora Bloodgood, we leave you at least nine-hundred and fifty-thousand dollars to begin the Elementary Program with the assistance of the Goblins to do so, and for her to be given my few copied journals alongside Alice and Sarah, and even allow Traya and Baby Danielle be one of the few to start with eventually._"

They then went on with Savana owning their other summer house in the caribbean and a sum of at least five-hundred thousand dollars, along with her being a honorary sister to the Potter Family by Magic, and allowed her blocks to be removed whenever she feels it was the time. To the Kurusu's as they were given a sum total of for both to equal a million dollars; the full given to his son if he was found dead or otherwise, and Godparent Status to him as well, and a mansion within Japan near the famed coast to move into, and all bills and whatnot paid off. Miya was given the same amount of currency as the Kurusu Clan, and a few weapons given to her as well from the Vault. To both Greengrass Members was a sum total equal to seven-hundred thousand dollars, and to be given rights to their other, recently restored mansion within Madagascar for a vacation and safety home; contents within theirs as well. Alice was given a sum of six-thousand in total and the cottage also in Madagascar as well, for her and her family to stay in for summers and safety. To R.L. Stine, they gave him the same amount in total to the Kurusu Family, and also their few homes he admired; one being in a specific town. To Bellatrix, they gave her two million in total, and Lily declared her a true sister while having an envelope personally from her, to Bellatrix. And there was a few others; including a letter of apology and Potion Copies to Severus Snape made by Lily, to him and a letter as well from her and a few others, until it was down to Sirius, "_... And lastly to my Brother by all-but-blood, Sirius Black: I give you the honor of trying to honor your oath, a sum of two million dollars worth, and being alongside a few others, Traya's personal tutor (Even though you don't felt like a teacher, but you are great at it)._" James stated with them hearing a door open and felt like it was an odd time by hearing Traya state tiredly, "_Mama, Bad Dream_."

"_I got this James, you will handle the rest of the Will?_" Lily asked softly to him as they heard a soft yes from him, and heard Lily taking Traya away as James sighed before stating softly, "_Now to important matters… Lily, I have to tell Traya as I found out about your ancestry, and made sure to suggest in my letter for her that all Monster Children from anywhere to be included within Nora's Project for her school, and Summer Classes, to which be more like a Vacation for them if they so choose, and they can also include the Hotels Children with this, and lastly a portal for eased, safe and no tricking travel to and threw the locations… And I have to say is that I am proud of whatever or whoever you be with Traya, and if you need help, just seek out your Godparents and I hope that what both Prophecies your under, would be revealed before your official schooling at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._" They heard him sigh before stating at last, "_This is possibly the last time you hear of both myself; James Potter and Lily Potter, and I hope our wishes do get carried out as I state and conclude that this is the end of our Will._" The Will then automatically scrolled up and Ragnok took it while seeing it took nearly twenty or so minutes for the Will to be read, to them.

"We will see to it that their Will is carried out, you can count on it… But most of the trouble would be from the Society of British Ministry as they have for sometime, while you were not in touch with the Magical Side of the world, Lord Dracula," King Ragnok began while handing him from his drawer next a book to which only made Dracula raise an eyebrow at, "And this would automatically update to those laws since your territory is still considered part of that; To my condolences as such, and evenly for the Japan portions… There are certain locations and cities undergoing their own laws and whatnot for Monsters, or otherwise, otherworldly visitors."

"Wait… Aliens exist?" Dracula states in minor surprise with Mavis blinking at the term, "Well, even if they were, they were declared also as Monsters; No matter if they looked human or not by most of the Magical World, and the only few locations would be the United States, and Japan, Asia, South America and the Caribbean Isles see that they are like humans, but special." Ragnok tells him while he grabbed a slip of parchment from the pile that both Dracula and his eldest child saw was labeled "Traya Potter File", and placed it in the desk along with a strange quill of sorts.

"Is that a-" "Yes, it is a Blood Quill, and it will be needed to without pain for children, to extract a small amount needed to go right into the Profile Parchment that we; The Goblins have done for at least forty-two years, made them self updating," Ragnok states while giving a apologetic look only slightly at Mavis since she was the one to ask, and aided Traya on writing her full name down in her blood that was indeed extracted without loan yet was confused as to why it wasn't red but green colored, yet begun to make her name black and the enchanted parchment while Ragnok held it, began to fill out for the next few minutes quickly.

When it was done, he seemed impressed, angered, and also felt like an excited Goblin all at once, from what they could basically tell; Mavis and Dracula that is, from his eyes as he held his composure.

He then handed them the test and they read it to be surprised as well:

* * *

**Traya Alexis Potter "Tap" Profile Listings:**

**Parents:**

**Mother: ****Lily J. Potter-Evans-? (Dead)(True Family would eventually seek out)**

**Father(S): ****James Charlus Potter (Dead), Count Dracula (Alive; Blood Adopted Father)**

**Siblings (Via by Blood or Magic):**

**Mavis Katie Dracula (Alive; Blood Adopted Elder Sister)**

**Danielle Athena Potter (Alive; Younger Biological Sister)**

**(Any others would be posted here)**

**Cousins: **

**Hermione Jean Granger (True Name: Samantha Calypso Black, Alive; Cousin due to being Daughter to Regulus T. Black and Abigail Jameson Zaron, via Nekotama Race of Rare Variety)**

**(Any others would be posted here)**

**Nephews/Nieces: **

**(None; Will self update if any)**

**Godparents:**

**Count Dracula (Alive; Considered as Father Due to Ritual)**

**Sirius Orion Black (Alive; Innocent of all crimes and injustice done, care status on pause until freed)**

**Remus J. Lupin (Alive; Cannot due to still being in Britain, mostly to Magical Laws in England)**

**Nora T. Bloodgood (Alive; Has yet to be told of Parental Deaths of Potters)**

**Sarah F. Greengrass (Alive; Has yet to be told of Parental Deaths of Potters)**

**Jasper W. Greengrass (Alive; Has yet to be told of Parental Deaths of Potters)**

**Savana O. Kobayashi (Alive; Has yet to be told of Parental Deaths of Potters)**

**Alice L. Longbottom (Alive; In Magical Coma Due to Attack on her and husband)**

**Akimitsu G. Kurusu (Dead; Due to Accident at work, Son inherits Title)**

**Miya Asama (Alive; Has yet to be told of Parental Deaths of Potters)**

**Bellatrix Isis Black (Alive; Cannot due to not being in this Realm or Reality, if returned, regains Title)**

**R. L. Stine (Alive; Has yet to be told of Parental Deaths of Potters)**

**Unofficial Godparents by Accidental Decree or by Magic: **

**Asagi Harlen Igawa-? (Alive; Location not known, and is currently pregnant with two female forced demon's as shared father)**

**Creature Inheritance:**

**Chaos Chimera (Active; Race's: Feldrake, Baphomet, Basilisk, Vampire; Only Abilities except Immortal Status, Chaos Angel/Demon Hybridized Race; Not Known)**

**Ogre (Active due to ritual; Only for development of body and growth once puberty hits)**

**Amazon (Active due to ritual; Only for flexibility, aid on strength control once Tester begins teaching, and reading both Roman, Greek, and Ancient Greek while speaking all three languages, and Animal Speech)**

**Abilities Gained from Creature Inheritance/Adoption Ritual:**

**Strength (From Frankenstein's Power, Amazon, and Chaos Chimera Genes)**

**Improved Eyesight (From Invisible Man's Power and Chaos Chimera Genes)**

**Regeneration (From Vampire; Can still get Colds or Flu)**

**Wandless Chaos Magic (From Chaos Chimera Genes, Baphomet Genes from Chaos Chimera Genes)**

**Mixed Black/White Magic or Grey Magic (From Baphomet Genes from Chaos Chimera Genes and Mixed Demon/Angel Race)**

**Ogre Growth and Strength (Not Fully Active Yet Unlocked; When Active, Twice the Effect for Growth and Development, Slowly, and Strength will be the same; Will occur in One Year or So)**

**Animal Speech (From Amazon Ancestry, couldn't be blocked yet Active)**

**Animagus Form (Four; Fel Dragon, Phoenix, Basilisk, Mixed Manticore/Chimera of all three. Last Form is Unlocked After Unlocking Others)**

**? (Due to Mother's Deal; Many Listed Yet Hidden Until Further Notice)**

**Invisibility (Due to Invisible Man's Magic and Basilisk Genes for Chaos Chimera)**

**? Eye Bloodline (Due to Father's Secret yet Hidden Ancestry From Dimensional Mishap; Can only activate under dire circumstances)**

**? Bloodline (Due to Mother's Secret Blessing by ?; Can only be activated under seeing those she cared for in danger)**

**? Venom (Due to Chaos Chimera; Ability Unknown)**

**Soulmate/Zing(s):**

**Ophis (Main-Alpha)**

**Jazzeria Azure Philopator**

**(Others will be unlocked; Soulmate/Zings in total: Two out of Ten currently found)(Possible chances of other Soulmates to be bonded to Zing/Soulmates: Possibility on only a few)**

**Heiress Status:**

**Potter**

**Black (By Sirius Black)**

**Evans Clan (Due to Mother)**

**? (Due to Mother's Deal)**

**? (Due to Mother's True Family)**

**Dracula (Due to Adopted Father and in case Mavis Katie Dracula cannot handle it)**

**Slytherin (By Conquest)**

**? (Not earned yet)**

**Locations Inherited:**

**Potter Mansion in Wales, England **

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria (Due to Ownership recently changed to Potter's); In Manhattan, New York**

**Lily Isle within the Caribbean (Due to James as Anniversary Gift to Lily)**

**Castle of Chaos, ? (Due to being the last Chaos Chimera Royal Type in existence)**

**Pyramid of Ahm Shere (Due to one of many Gods/Goddess Deals by Birth Mother, at once)**

**(Other Locations will be shown here once Earned or Unlocked; Most currently hidden by Powerful Magic or Power)**

**Heirlooms: **

**(Has yet to earn all but one, location to Heirloom is within a Vault held by ?)**

**Potions, Charms, and Curses placed upon Traya Alexis Potter:**

**Eyesight Curse (Cured; Was hereditary From Biological Father yet removed due to Adoption)**

**Hate Potion (Secretly given at two by Albus Dumbledore to hate all but Gryffindor House; Was removed after Adoption)**

**Modified Hate Potion (Secretly given by Molly Weasley to not be attracted to girls; Was removed after Adoption and ordered by Albus Dumbledore)**

**Soulmate/Zing Block (Was 100% yet removed fully after Adoption; Done so by ? and Albus Dumbledore)**

**Delayed Love Potion (Keyed to Ronald Weasley at starting age thirteen. Fully flushed after Adoption; Done so by Molly Weasley)**

**Modified Weakness Potion (For being weak for mind for easy suggestions and weak body. Fully flushed after Adoption and secretly given at three by Albus Dumbledore, and once again at five by Peter Pettigrew)**

**Magical Block (90% formerly to slowly decrease until at age twenty for less Magical Use by Albus Dumbledore, secretly, at age four; Before that was only fifty by Biological Father; Due to worry over child's health at age two. Fully removed from Adoption)**

**(Others need full diagnostic checkup)**

* * *

After that, it listed mostly her total money's worth.

"Dad calm down, your scaring Traya and woke up Danielle!" Mavis exclaimed to him as Dracula did the "Scary Face" ability all vampires have, and Dracula paused and looked back to normal while seeing Traya was indeed wide-eyed and was getting ready to cry, while her little sister was, in fact, crying within Mavis' arms; to comfort her, and Ragnok only looked at him with an impressed look.

"No. No, I'm sorry Little Spitfire. I'm not angry with you… Just who done this to you, that's all," Dracula states in a soothing voice while coming over and hugging Traya, and Traya, in turn, sniffled yet hugged him back while they saw Ragnok looking like he decided something, and pulled out an odd mirror as it also glowed while he spoke to whoever was at the other end, "It seems we need a chat later, Mr. V… Things have occurred to what you warned us would happen." Dracula then froze though yet can't recall who the other voice was as it was familiar to him… but he could quite place it, "_**So it is as I feared then… I will arrive then in due time to when I have the chance. In the meantime, give them access to The Vault that holds something that was taken from Lily's True Family as such for me, will you old friend? I believe that eventually, they will need it at a certain time.**_"

"What are you two rambling on about… What thing, and who's Mr. V?" Dracula states to hear a chuckle from the mirror at his words, "_**Ah, Dracula. It seems that time has forgotten or your duties over at your Hotel has left your mind to wonder sometimes… We will meet eventually; But not till a year or so as I have things to gather, collect, and eventually bring back while at the same time, deal with problems hidden from the world's truth.**_" The male voice stated before Ragnok nodded at the voice's words to him, "_**Have some of My Jewels go into the Hotel's Finances and anything to improve it for… Safety Reasons, along with the property line. I have a feeling in years to come, things will be unexpected, to say the least.**_" The light of the mirror faded and Ragnok then placed the mirror back into his desk, and lastly looked at Dracula with Mavis in wonder who the man was; like Dracula, as to who he spoke to, "Let's proceed then?"

* * *

"This way please," Griphook stated several minutes later while Mavis stayed behind to take care of Danielle; leaving Dracula and Traya (Currently her True Form as the Goblins don't care) to the mine cart. "Papa… Where we going?" Traya asked curiously as he helped her to get in along with him; thinking it was merely a quick around the bend, "To the Vault from what Lord Ragnok told us to go to firstly by the odd man, then to the other," Dracula told her gently with him still liking the title Traya gave him while she only nodded at this, in half understanding.

They then hanged on with Traya's eyes glowing in sudden glee as Griphook activated the cart and made them zoom while seeing the vaults and other things passing by, and Dracula was stunned at how deep they were going while trying to not barf, with Traya seeing a white dragon being tasered by Goblins down below and her magic reacted while stopping the cart; to Griphook's surprise yet saw the direction as both child and dragon looked at each other, and sighed while getting Dracula to go wide-eyed as he was heavy breathing from the cart ride, and looked at him from seeing the same mirror in his hands, "My Lord, it seems the child may have developed a Familiar Bond with our rare mix of dragon down below we obtained to replace our old one; Our rare Albino," They heard him groan to himself before speaking in Gobbledygook to a Goblin Teller with him, and he did the same with hearing surprising words and shouting coming down below about this, and Griphook resumed the cart.

They eventually; after Dracula held in his food, saw they came to a vault that had the oddest insignia there ever was, and Griphook gotten a key out that made him yelp and to confuse/awed Traya, was in her hands, "Well… Lord Ragnok would not like this one bit yet since he declared Miss Potter a Goblin Friend along with Mrs. Lily Potter, there isn't much we can do."

That got Dracula to give him a look at that and Griphook shrugged and only gave him a look for later as they helped Traya up, and the key began to feel warm within her right hand, and then by the key and her magic reacting, went right into a keyhole before that glowed along with the Vault Door, and it then split in the middle before opening from that point on, and inside is what amazed both the child and Dracula himself, "This is unexpected."

Within the Vault contained odd objects, armor, items, and even treasures within, and Traya felt a sudden pull and before Dracula could stop her, took off in Vampire Speed to where she felt it; her magic accidentally grabbing things here and there that was sent back to Mavis' Room, back within the Hotel.

Once she gotten there, she was surprised at seeing a floating weapon of sorts that oddly felt like it was instantly judging her.

The weapon's main structure was a chokutō with a black handle, gold pommel, and a gold rain guard. The weapon's guard is split into an upper and lower half. Both halves are gold and lined with spikes, but the spikes are more prominent on the upper half. The teeth of the blade are comprised by a gold semi-circle with a turquoise center that is lined by long, gold spikes; the teeth connect to the main blade by a odd symbol; secretly the Nobody Symbol. The chain token is shaped like a diamond lined by short spikes. Its upper half is gold and its lower half is turquoise, and there is a large, "X"-shaped gap in the center of the token. The gold sections of the weapon resemble flashes of light, while the turquoise sections are reminiscent of green flashes. "Aubade," Traya instantly states while seeing her eyes glowing and touched the weapon since Dracula saw this too little too late, before getting knocked back onto his feet as he; The Prince of Darkness, thought he saw several figures get sucked right into Traya, and the weapon was then keyed to her, forevermore.

Seeing his child passed out before him while holding the weapon, Griphook came; since this Vault was one of the few they can enter without consequences, saw this and secretly mirrored his King, and told him before hanging up while Dracula grabbed her into his arms. To his slight surprise, the weapon vanished into sparkly dust that went into her, and stated firmly to Griphook, "I do not know what has occurred, but I will be getting her things and stuff from both Vaults, and heading back home."

* * *

_**Few hours later; Back at the Hotel:**_

"She's still passed out whatever was in that guy's Vault, Drac?" Frank states in surprise as they; the Big Six, were in the sauna with Wayne panting like a dog while they all looked at him as he sighed, "Yes, and at least she is sleeping now… But I overheard the weapon's name she called it, this Aubade-" "Wait… Like the poem?" Griffin asked in surprise to confuse Dracula, "Uh… Yes, what of it?"

"Before I came back to the Hotel this time, I was in a library," Griffin began with Dracula looking at mostly Griffin's glasses as he moved; steam on them from the sauna, "And in that very Library there was this odd book that held odd information, and that very blade's name was in it… But it was taken from me along with my other stuff by running into a fellow monster… I think he was a monster, not sure." Shrugging, Dracula then states to his friends than while trying to relax, "I'm sure we will see to this eventually, and hopefully things will be normal from here on."

* * *

_**Somewhere on the isles near Japan, an hour later:**_

On this isle there is a large, burgundy-brick housed Victorian Mansion with secretly, an underground facility, and currently on one of the main rooms was four women.

The first is female adult around thirty, paled skin with at least being 5'4 in height with dazed green eyes and ebony colored hair that is to waist length (Some hints of a messed up ponytail with bangs) which was dirty while she was on her hands and knees as despite having a pregnant belly, she was still slender; her chest being a F-Cup (Formerly E-Cup from being pregnant), and wore a purple ninja jumpsuit that showed some of her arms. She was standing next to two other former humans made demons by forced choices.

This unfortunate soul was Asagi Igawa; the very same person oddly mentioned in Lily and James Will.

The second was a woman that; like the other, gave wicked smirks at each other as their 'Boss' laughed at the three girls misfortune, and despite them all looking amazing, she had the breast size of at least being a low C-Cup; due to her chest expanding via a Curse from their 'Bosses' ideals she placed on them, and secretly cursing her for them to grow at either night, or be overfilled with milk to the size of a large I-Cup or more, if she was into certain things, and was close to the same height as the kneeling woman to which all time; like the other, felt she knew yet followed her bosses orders. She was tanned with secretly having peach-tan lines, had short orange hair with baby-blue eyes and grey sclera and also wore a ninja suit; like the other two women near her yet hers was designed a dark skin tight top with black latex, silver, and gold armor; the gear easily showing off her athletic/slender hourglass curved frame she has while having high-heeled boots as well, that matched it.

This other poor soul that was forced to become a full, altered demon; like the other girl, with their minds blocked this entire time as well for nearly a year, was Sakura Athena Igawa; Asagi's little sister.

The third girl who looked at the 'Boss' for orders, was wearing a different outfit due to orders of a bunny costume; a playboy bunny that is with ears and tails in ivory colors while easily showing her large D-Cup, and like the other, their 'Bulges' hidden within their clothing as part of being forced demons. She was also Sakura's height while having dark-blue hair with silver highlights in it that reached to her backside, had red upturned eyes with matching grey screla, and laughed while kicking Asagi.

This last unfortunate soul was Murasaki Kesha Yatsu, and second father; like Sakura was, to Asagi's unborn baby girl.

The last was a woman who grabbed Asagi and stated in a joust at the broken woman before her, "At last You fall under my hands over being pregnant? How outrageous!" She was at least 5'6 and wore a revealing stripper-like outfit that resembled oddly enough to sleepwear; but made for comfort in red, dark-green, and dull-grey colors. Her eyes were blood-red, had violet colored hair, crimson lipstick, decent makeup and eyeshadow on her face.

This was Clone Obero 013, and one of the surviving clones there was made from Asagi's Blood-Sister of the Ninja Academy they went to.

Asagi only weakly looked at her with dull-like eyes as within her mind, a demonic looking version of Asagi looked pissed at what they have been through for a year or close to it, and being pregnant is what broke her human counterpart while she was tied up with mental ropes, within her heart-like place.

"Now… Maybe I overtook things too far for my next enslaved girl, but I think this would turn out-" Obero was about to rant and then order her two controlled demon ninja girls to take her away to wait for the child, by the sudden wave of power that finally traveled to their location; a second time, and with it, a beam of energy being shown from the roof behind her as a man appeared before the hesitantly turning around Obero.

It was a young man in some kind of armor, and he was around the age of twenty-two. He had no helmet on so they could clearly see his face. His eyes, however, were slanted on his pupil's; but they looked normal except they also had strange small symbols that no one could make out. They were also of course mixed with a bright-green of some kind mixed with the bluest of the oceans together, in color. He was also clean shaven, and he had a scar on the left side of his left eye; like a single claw mark stuck it in deep. His hair, however, was pure white yet his armor, however as well, represented that of the medieval times; like a knight, but the armor was mixture between silver, and gold. The shoulders represented two specific animals that those that were aware that is, clearly didn't know. The left one was in shape of a dragon, while the right was a bird of some kind. They noticed that he also wore a pitch-black cape that moved like water threw waves, a little.

This was a Ancient Man, even more ancient than Dracula or any God or Goddess either good or evil itself. This was Aeroza Vontrollizo, and he was here on assignments while he was also a non-deity, he was busy with other things yet knew this was long overdue.

"Thanks to the Chosen Child, I have arrived at last, and to do certain things to certain people; Like yourself, Clone 013," Aeroza states with narrowed eyes while crossing his arms; making Obero stiffen as she like the entire demons and whatnot, and both Sakura and Murasaki felt, was secretly hiding power that would easily wipe them out, and backed away from him as he approached Asagi, and seeing she was at least eight months along sighed while with a simple wave of his hands, she passed out while sending a pulse of slow-recovering healing energy into her alongside leaving a plate of sweets to the demon part; Kage, and a note for her while he stood up, and then firmly glared right at Obero who winced at his accusing stare.

"I am disappointed in your actions as I thought to spare you from all the other destruction would have done something to you; Even change your viewing on things," Aeroza admits to stun the clone and confuse her two controlled girls to which he gazed and sighed at looking at them, "Your punishment isn't as harsh as hers is, Sakura Igawa; Little Sister to Asagi Igawa and the one I knocked out for healing," at that Sakura went wide-eyed in shock as she looked at Murasaki as well, "And Murasaki Yatsu, friend to their family and Blooded Sister from Sakura's Class from Taiminian Academy, and Beta Soulmate," she too went wide-eyed at the man before them; confusion and fear showing in their orbs as he returns looking at Obero, "That is one of the few many acts I can hardly forgive as blocking oneself's entire being is a setback on your second chance of life."

Obero yelped as he suddenly without warning; with more impressive speed than a Vampire, grabbed her by the neck with his left hand, and began struggling within his firm grip against the wall while he froze in place both Sakura and Murasaki; to know they were no match for him as his eyes glowed briefly in anger at Obero after knowing now what she has done, "You will unblock those twos mind, free those two souls you have by the name of Saya and Kusuke as an unfortunate side effect to the one listening on this outside," he looked softly at the window to see a girl was indeed stunned at being found out in the nearby tree, "He will not recall anything and would have to gain new memories with you and others due to this Clone's actions. Saya, however, will be reborn into that child within Asagi; Due to this woman's punishment as a One-Winged Angel Demon."

That froze Obero over in fear at that as that race was hard to come by as being made by artificial means was difficult, and gulped as his eyes glowed an eerie green briefly, stated firmly at her in a deep order, "I suggest you do so now, otherwise… Your soul is forfeit, and I know a personal God or Goddess would love to have you after altering The World's Savior's Soulmate as such, and even cursing her chest to which I can only do so much to fix." She, if it was possible, went even wide-eyed further with sweat falling down her face, and quickly snapped her fingers as her Demon Power did as he ordered.

The girl outside the window crashed easily into it and grabbed Murasaki and Sakura as they fell with them holding onto their heads as their blocks were quickly being shattered without it going slow, and a brief glow of their eyes showed as well.

The girl; Asuka Lee Koukawa, was relieved yet unhappy by what occurred all this time until now. She was a tall, seven foot tall, eighteen-year-old cyborg as secretly she was older; thirty years or so in age that is, yet due to her dubbed Monster Status as such, stopped aging. She was lean/slender with a decent top hourglass frame, and had artificial arms and legs that were designed to match her body as her chest size was odd, in fact, bigger than them; at least an FF-Cup, and had ocean-blue eyes with black screla, and tan/auburn hair that reached to her mid-back, and wore mostly a pink, clingy yet full-body jumpsuit.

"So he won't…?" Asuka sadly asked him while Aeroza held Obero still; but her feet on the ground on the same while without looking at her as he nodded a yes, "It is a price as she got rid of their bodies once she extracted their souls; As ordered by Him, to which I will deal with later as for now-" "Asagi… Oh by Kami, what have I done to you!" Sakura recalled while unknowingly interrupting Aeroza with Murasaki hugging her; with Sakura recalling who she was; like Murasaki, and they felt weak while holding onto each other and looked to Aeroza as she was about to touch her elder sister out of everything she did and also did as a ninja, she was horrified as to what she did, "None of that was your fault, but as a price for some time by the actions you both have done, you both will recall everything you did to her."

"But…" Murasaki began with wide eyes at him, and he stopped her while placing Obero in place while giving her a look to stay, and went over to comfort the two freed females and sighed while giving them a soft look, "As I stated: Your actions were not your own, and as to what you both have now become due to the Clone, and due to the man I sensed has fled along with most of his army by now," he gave Obero a pointed look to have her look distraught at that, "You are no longer able to be considered humans, like Asuka here," at this they finally noticed her and she awkwardly came over before they all looked at him; reaching his hand out, and two orbs to which they guessed were souls, were in his hand; one light blue and the other pink with green and grey lines, "These two will be given another chance at life," the orb that contains Saya went right into the pregnant belly of Asagi while explaining things to them, "Souls; No matter on their acts, can be redeemed by any means. Saya was forced and tricked into what she was by this Clone, and was mercifully slain by the woman you see before you as shared parent between you two, and would be done twice over," he pointed to both Sakura and Murasaki to stun them at that mixed with being slightly confused by the other terms, "And due to that, Saya can be reborn from her instead of one of five methods that the boy will be as well, remade."

Aeroza gotten up before he paused, and stated in honesty to them all while also giving a secret glance at Obero; who widen her eyes at now knowing who this person was, alongside Asuka, "I am a person cursed long ago to obtain immortality by the price of my own parental blood and friends to save my life, gain untold power, and was then on cursed yet blessed with things that led up to today. I was given many titles and one as such, is the Main Keeper of Balance, and another as the Ruler of All Deities of both Life and Death," he looked at the boy's soul while looking to Asuka gently; his eyes held mixed emotions as to what he must do for the soul itself, "The boy, however, secretly will be adjusted to what he was meant to be… Or should I say mixed to be, after I heal him as well."

Asuka gave him a look at that in wonder alongside the rest, and he chuckled lightly before he; to stun them, opened up a vortex of sorts and gesturing to it, "That will be your salvation for new life as I will see to it that the man and this Clone, will pay the price, and also search for the others that have been… Adjusted as such, and lead them to your new home."

"Our new home? What do you mean by that, Ancient One?" Asuka asked warily while also making Sakura and Murasaki widen their eyes one last time before they all yelped as they were sucked into the vortex, along with Asagi, and it closed up behind them.

Aeroza now had red glowing eyes aimed at Obero, and she gulped in fear at his next set of words while he channeled energy into his hands, "Now to you… Obero."

* * *

_**Hotel Transylvania's Front Courtyard at this time; With it being night:**_

All three woman was then spat out gently onto Asuka, who was first to come out; with said woman grunting at the awkwardness of her being the cushion this time for landing yet as all but Asagi stood up, they had to do double takes at seeing that their outfits were replaced with black bras and undies before they quickly closed their eyes as with a small flash, they now each wore different outfits; with them seeing that odd bracelet on all of their left wrists stating, in kanji, Ninja Attire.

Asuka wore a lavender with pink lining crop top that also showed her chest decently while showing her stomach, wore a pink arm sleeve on her right arm that held Greek Runes in a spiral, dark-grey fingerless biker gloves on both of her hands, grey knee-length jean shorts with regular mesh stockings, and black low-heel combat boots.

Sakura wore a crop too as well, but hers was black and orange and to reveal; making her do a 'Why me' look, from her now regained E-Cup sized chest that decently yet showed them all, at the same time, with a light-grey mesh shirt under her crop top; the top showing her stomach area and also had black fingerless gloves; but with the kanji for dragon on them. She also wore a wristband on her right arm that was in Roman Runes while stating her name, and had ripped full-grey jeans with her right knee and some of her left leg showing; also showing mesh leggings under her pants, and lastly black and organs themed sneakers with white laces.

Asagi mostly wore a robe over herself.

And lastly Murasaki Yatsu also wore a more revealing crop top that was both light-grey with blue lining that hugged her decently yet gently her upper figure like her lower outfit, and there was a white mesh-like shirt underneath. She also wore a black-studded belt with bronze buttons through the loop of her dark-blue jean shorts with her having white legging socks up to her knees, and black combat boots with dark-blue and white laces. She also had armbands on both of her arms; her top exposing them, and they had Egyptian Writing that spelled her name on them, yet when she touched her ears… she had them on the top of her head within her hair along with a light-blue tail.

"What the hell happened to us?!" Asuka states while Sakura and Murasaki checked and they were sadly upset they were still their new gender until they saw the note on Asagi's passed-out form.

Once Asuka grabbed and read it, she looked nervously at the two before letting them read it; getting them irked yet also relieved, at the same time yet also surprised at once of some parts telling Sakura that she was Soul-Blocked from her Main Soulmate; by their father, and she would know who it was yet can't act out or anything until a certain time period yet was foreseen it would eventually be unblocked. The other part was telling that Murasaki was a Nekotama without the effects of one; except heightened sense, and her tail in full control, and a few other important or private things from the man about all of them. Plus listing that he was not at all mentioned as he would be eventually coming at a certain time, to the Hotel itself.

With them warily looking at the Hotel or more preferably a castle, they didn't know what to do at this point.

It was at this precise moment that Mavis was chasing a somewhat better Traya who also made Sakura yelp, and land on top of her chest; face first while Mavis froze at seeing the four woman… Well, three active woman as the other was still passed out, and Traya was going to apologize while using her hands to unknowingly grab the assets yet froze like Sakura was as they stated at each other's eyes; making Mavis groan by what this meant since their eyes oddly lit up fully pink instead of the half-fast circle a Zing would do, to know this was an Official Soulmate Bond, and oddly saw an aura around Sakura who then yelped in sudden pain; clutching her heart along with Traya, and rushed to them.

* * *

"So you four appeared through a vortex of sorts, and you are a cyborg while those three are forced demons?" Dracula states with the irony of having Traya ending up once again within a few days, at the Hospice Wing and was being checked up on alongside a passed out Sakura; who was getting unblocked by some Goblins, to Asuka as she only nodded, "Yes… But I didn't expect them to have a heart attack of sorts after they looked at each other, your daughter I mean," Asuka states warily while knowing who this was, like Murasaki as Asagi was given a room to recover and be given needed nutrients that the baby needed; to her own guilt while clutching her comfy seat's arms.

"To be expected, sadly, if the other was Blocked when it occurs; Traya is fine by the way Dracula," Zara then states as she was now oddly enough while coming to them, Tsunade in appearance, right now, and gave a pointed look at the other two women as well at that.

"Well, as I explained by giving you that note: That same man you may have heard of state we would be safe here as long as we need, Dracula," Asuka states while being the current leader and spokesperson since Murasaki was deeply thinking in regret, Asagi and also Sakura being passed out, to then also make Dracula nod at her in being reminded by their predicament, "Yes, and since your Monster's as well, your more than welcome to stay as long as you need."

Asuka was relieved to hear that before they saw the hall door open to reveal it was Mavis, and looked at her Dad as he understood, "She's alright Mavey-Wavey. It was due to Miss Sakura being blocked is all from her, in which by the marrow she would be fixed." Mavis nodded before getting curious by looking at Asuka, "What's my little sister's new soulmate's last name, by the way?" Dracula hid his shock alongside Mavis when Murasaki stayed distractedly, "Igawa, alongside her elder sister being in that room."

_By the love of… Things for merely a few days has taken the turn for the less of things_, Dracula thought with knowing it oddly has to do with James' "Potter Luck", as he dubbed it alongside Lily, and sighed as he gotten up, and told Mavis while he was thinking of things, "Honey-Bat, I want you to make sure you see to the four females, and make sure their rooms are close to yours; Doesn't matter where, alongside moving the Mummy Twins and Ophis' Rooms as well, and have the staff explain to them as to why."

Mavis only nodded while as he took off from the room to head to his own, and Mavis looked nervously while asking them curiously as well, "So… What race are you girls?"

* * *

Dracula paced within his room, alone, before sighing and looked at the covered painting while thinking to himself, sadly mixed with also worry about his middle child, and also the situations that have occurred only recently in a short amount of time, _How would you have handled things, My Love? _

Dracula sighed while he went over and sat on his bed, and had his hands to his face, still thinking on the events before stilling, and turned to his left to gawk at the female sitting next to him while stating in concern, "You are worried as to how your Home is, correct, Count Dracula?"

The woman wore Greek Robes made of otherworldly silk in dark-navy with ivory colors, was taller by Dracula by a few inches, and had a perfected body: Decent hourglass frame with lean muscle to know she was active, E-Cup, emerald green/hazel eyes, and black as night hair with silver within some spots, and resembled mostly to a twenty-year-old-version of Cara Jocelyn Delevingne; facewise, with her skin tone being a natural peach color. Though she oddly enough; from what Dracula felt, may have seen her before.

"Who are you, and how did you enter my room without alerting the knights?" Dracula stated as he quickly stood up and pointed to only amuse the woman before him, and stood up; to get him then to falter only slightly yet he stood his ground, and she walked near the covered painting before turning to him with a gentle yet stern look as he blanched by the power she gave off briefly to know she was kind, yet powerful, "Do not tell me as to what thy can do, Dracula. I came due to my own 'Deal' I have been given by thy mother to the Child of Balance." Seeing him gulp, she sighed while holding the bridge of her nose, and gave him a look, "Yes I am a Goddess; But you need to not fear me as due to me… Well, my Father's Deal with Lily Potter, I am involved with the child to a certain degree. However," she went around the room while eyeing the state of her… forced interest as such father's room with slight distaste, "I cannot reveal unless under dire circumstances to thy child herself, and if she calls me out, to then the deal is activated."

She paused at touching the supposed bed Dracula has to look at him as he then questioned her with wonder, "Perhaps you could maybe list the names of those involved as-" "Yes, they know whom you get the memories yet only gotten only a few Godly Names; Father is one of them," the woman stated while giving a small apologetic look to the Vampire by interrupting him, and with a few godly magic of her own, counter a list for him within his hands, "I suggest you study thy contents as they will be visiting; Either themselves or their Ambassadors with thy own family."

Dracula sighed while holding the bridge of his nose by seeing one of the Godly Names… Well a few of them, "You have to be pulling my leg, Anubis and even Hades have interest with my charge?"

The woman nodded while pausing, and shrugged to make Dracula know who she was as she conjured her weapons; a celestial bow and arrow set, and used her power to shoot one arrow to the wall with it glowing briefly before fading, and once she dismissed her weapons she firmly told him while using speed he didn't see to move him quickly to the arrow while explaining to him, "I was ordered as well to place one of thy special arrows in case of emergency, or other, by Father. It may also be used for thy communication to my Religions Gods," she then showed him how to use it, and Dracula was memorized as an illusion-like portal showed on the wall to see the Greek Gods in person… making him feel unworthy as such.

They groaned while the woman smirked as they all were shadowed to not see themselves, yet they showed an aura based on their power; with the head man; Zeus himself, holding the bridge of his nose, "_**So that's where you went off to without telling, My Child…**_" "Yes, and I was only showing this Man how to work the arrow, Father," Dracula took only small defense on him being dubbed by his gender from the tone she used, but understood from her background, "_**Ah yes… Your arrows The Goddess of Rainbows and yourself has designed. So…**_" Zeus clapped his hands to make Dracula jump as he stated in sudden excitement, "_**How is that one task you set out handling?**_"

The woman gave Dracula a look, before looking back at Zeus while stating in a irritating tone to him as if, he does this a lot to her, "I have yet to even ask thy Man, Father." She then turned to Dracula with a contract she conjured up and was made from pulp from the Leaves of Yggdrasil, "I will by this very contract, would construct a new area by Godly Power for your Hotel, and rooms that each God or Goddess would enjoy on exchange for my protection during the daytime within your forest as at night… Will be on your own as I am busy with my own personal tasks as well."

Dracula saw the opportunity of a lifetime while warily, at the same time, eyeing the Greek Gods except seeing as usual, Hades wasn't there among them, and stated professionally to the Goddess next to him while for once, getting a small yet rare smile at the Goddess by his words, "Where do I sign?"

* * *

Well guys, this is the beginning of the next hopeful story. I do however ask if you all view any of my works; either they be Guest/User/Fellow Site Author, or whatever, to leave a review or otherwise to make me see what I can do to add or even improve any of my works.

Now that is out of the way, I would like to say to all those that have viewed, favorited, or even followed my works: A big thanks as such, and I hope you continue to do as such, even leave a review as well.

I also hoped that you guys liked this beginning as I plan to have my own twist as always into this story, and I hope you look forward to this.

Now that's it for this beginning chapter, till the next one, peace!


End file.
